Running Around Leaving Scars
by BbbStrwbrry
Summary: Things have finally cooled down, Yliaster is gone and all the gang has to do is worry about the WRGP. That is until a new dueling gang shows up and throws everyone in danger. YuseixAki JackxCarly CrowxOC
1. Here We Go

**I just wanted to say that this story doesn't revolve around my OC. She just happens to be Crow's match-up. ;) Also, for the sake of my plot line, the WRGP is still going on, (there's a break for all teams, in order to rest up, etc.) Aki still has her powers, Bruno doesn't exist (simply because there are already to many characters in this story, that I don't need one extra to try and remember -.-;) and Yliaster is defeated. **

**By the way, I have a total of 4 chapters already finished, so if it's been a long time since I updated, pound me with PM's and I promised I'll update. (:**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's.  
**

* * *

Zora tapped her foot against the pavement as a turquoise D-Wheel skidded to a stop in front of her. Zora had been waiting a good 15 minutes on the sidewalk waiting for her new occupant of the art studio apartment to arrive. Said person was 10 minutes late. Zora was about ready to scold said person until they took off their black helmet and swung their boot clad foot off of the D-Wheel to reveal a huge mass of strawberry blonde hair. Zora looked her over carefully, she looked to be around 18, and she was rather short about 5 '4. The girl wore dark washed skinny jeans with black boots that stopped mid-thigh. She also had a turquoise tank top, that matched the color of her D-Wheel and a leather jacket, Zora could vaguely see the sand dollar necklace dangling from her neck. Zora then took in the girl's features. She had high cheek bones, fair skin and fierce blue-green eyes.

"I'm so sorry I'm late, Miss. Zora. My parents and siblings were holding me up and you'll never _believe_ the traffic on the Daedalus Bridge!" The red-headed female exclaimed setting her helmet on the seat of her D-Wheel while blowing her bangs out of her eyes.

Zora's face softened. She seemed to be a polite and responsible girl. "Its fine my dear," Zora said wrapping her arm around the girl's shoulders, "You're here now and that's all that matters." She smiled and directed the girl to the stairs that would lead her to her new apartment. "The moving truck arrived with your things a couple of hours prior to you coming here and the movers have moved all your furniture and belongings into your room. I hope they have arranged it to your liking."

"Thank you Miss. Zora! I'll be sure to get my first month's rent to you soon!" The female replied ascending the stairs that lead to her new home. The girl stared at the door for a second before turning to Zora who was waiting at the bottom of the stairs, "Where are the keys?"

"Oh silly me, right here Miss. Davis." Zora replied throwing a set of keys towards the girl.

The keys landed in the girl's hand, "Oh please Miss. Zora call me Ally. Miss. Davis is way too formal." She giggled, placing the keys in the lock and twisting them to the left.

"As you wish Ally," the older female replied and then departed from the stairs and into her own apartment.

Ally turned the knob and entered the apartment. When she walked in the first thing she saw was her leather sofa, a small wooden coffee table with her laptop placed on top and an old television set in the left corner of the room. Behind the sofa her double bed resided in the back of the room against the far wall on the left side of the bed was her small wooden nightstand. In the far right corner there was a refrigerator, kindly provided by Zora, some cabinets with minimal counter space, a sink with a drying rack for dishes next to it, and after the cabinets there was a stove and microwave. On the right wall was the door to the bathroom. There were very few windows in the room, but she didn't seem to mind all that much. She could just go out and buy some lamps later.

"At least it's clean," Ally commented, taking in her new surroundings. The walls were painted a beige color and had hardwood flooring, "It's actually nice for a studio apartment."

Ally shrugged off her leather jacket and toed off her black boots and placed them over the couch. She glanced up at the clock above the doorway, it was 11 o' clock. She had to be at her new job at Café la Geen in half an hour. Ally sighed and walked over to the bureau on the wall next to her nightstand. She gathered the standard uniform for the café, a white frilly shirt, black skirt with suspenders and a black bow tie. She glanced up at the clock again and then headed toward the bathroom, preparing herself for an afternoon of refilling cups upon cups of coffee.

* * *

Ally grabbed yet another pot of Blue Eyes Mountain coffee. She forcefully gripped the pot and stomped outside to serve the all high and mighty Jack Atlas yet _another_ cup of the god forsaken coffee. It wasn't even a good drink either. It was so bitter and completely repulsive in her opinion. Jack didn't even sweeten it; he drank it black, the thought made her gag. As she drew nearer to Jack's table she saw that a short man, well short to some, taller than her, with spiky orange hair, grey eyes and multiple criminal tattoo's all over his face had come and was now standing by Jack. He wore a headband with a couple piercings sticking out, she had to admit, he was pretty cute. As Ally came closer to the table she could hear the man yelling at Jack.

"You're seriously spending _more_ money on that damned Blue Eyes Mountain crap?"

Finally, _someone_ who understood that the coffee tasted like shit and more shit mixed together.

"Crow, you don't understand, it's _Blue Eyes Mountain _Coffee."

Crow. What an interesting name, it suited him. She eyed him warily. Something seemed different about him, something that interested her. Ally shook her head of her thoughts and continued walking over to the table outside.

"But it costs 3,000 yen (1) Jack!" The man, Crow retorted crossing his arms over his chest.

Ally came over and poured more coffee into Jack's cup. Crow looked over at the girl, eyeing her over. "Where's Stephanie?" He inquired.

"Dunno, don't care. All I know is that it's my job to serve Mr. Blue Eyes Mountain now." Ally responded. Jack shot a glare at Ally.

"It's Mr. Atlas or King Jack, to you kid." Jack shot back, grabbing his cup and drinking more of his coffee. Ally rolled her eyes at him.

"Hey, if she can't call you that, can I? It suits you after all." Crow responded gesturing to Jack's cup of coffee. Ally giggled into the back of her hand at this. Jack scowled and returned to flipping through the newspaper.

"I don't believe your services are required anymore, Miss." Jack spat, shooting a glare at Ally.

Ally bowed mockingly, "Whatever you say, Mr. Blue Eyes Mountain." With that she left, coffee pot in hand.

Crow chuckled, resulting in another glare from Jack. "Hey, she's funny."

"Yea, well next time she comes by you talk to her." Jack replied to Crow's statement, rolling his eyes in the process as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Maybe I will, besides it won't be long before you need another cup of coffee anyway." Crow said cheekily, taking a seat next to him. With that Jack looked down into his cup to see that he indeed needed another cup of coffee. He huffed and set the cup back down on the table to wait for his waitress to come back and refill his cup.

Ally was in the kitchen, currently brewing some more coffee, when she peeked out the window. Looks like Mr. High and Mighty needed another cup of his precious coffee. Ally smirked, grabbed the pot and walked back outside. She steadily approached the table, trying to make Jack's life miserable by prolonging his intake of his _special_ coffee.

"Do you need some more coffee, Mr. High and Mighty?" Ally asked Jack, smirking the whole time.

"Yes," he grumbled holding out his cup for Ally to take and refill.

Crow laughed at the altercation, "So what's your name?" he asked the red-head. He just as easily could've looked at her nametag, but where was the fun in that?

Ally quirked an eyebrow, it wasn't an odd question, but she didn't really think that she'd be making acquaintances her first day on the job, nonetheless her first day in Neo Domino City.

"My names Ally," she responded, offering a smile to the orange headed man.

He smiled back, "My name's Crow, and this is Jack, but I have a feeling you already knew that."

"Yea," Ally said, looking away from Crow to look at Jack, "we've meet."

Jack scoffed. "You should just be happy that I don't report you to your boss for acting rude to me."

Ally sighed, she couldn't lose this job, and if sucking up a little to Jack meant just that, she would, "Sorry," she murmured.

"I haven't seen you around before, did you just move here?" Crow asked, taking her attention away from Jack. He didn't know why, but Ally intrigued him. It was weird; it was almost as if he was drawn to her.

"Uh yea, today actually, I've had this job set up for awhile though." Ally answered. "I actually don't live that far away," She pointed across the way to Poppo Time, "I live in an apartment in that building over there."

"Wow, that's one huge coincidence because Jack, our friend Yusei and I live in an apartment there as well!" Crow exclaimed, he couldn't believe it, he had known that the art studio apartment was up for rent, but he had no clue that Zora finally found someone to rent it.

"Huh, well you learn something new every day." Ally laughed.

"Yea," Jack scoffed, taking another sip of his coffee. "Mind refilling me, _Waitress_?"

Ally cringed a little at the new nickname Jack gave her; he obviously gave it to her to get under her skin. She lightly fingered her sand dollar necklace and heaved a big sigh. "Sure thing, _King_."

"Ouch," Crow simply stated giving Ally a high five. "Looks like we've found someone to help tone down your big-ass ego, Jack."

Jack huffed. He seemed to be doing that a lot today. "Yea, well, just fill up the cup will you?"

"Yea, yea I was getting to that." Ally hissed snatching his cup and pouring more coffee into it.

"So, if you don't mind me asking, why did you move to Neo Domino?" Crow questioned.

Ally paused her pouring of Jack's coffee for a second, contemplating the question, that is until Jack coughed in order to show that his patience was wearing thin and he wanted his coffee… _Now. _She sighed and continued to pour. Stupid Jack Atlas, couldn't he see that she was busy talking? Some people are just plain rude.

"Well," Ally began as she finished pouring the coffee and handing the cup back to Jack, who snatched it back almost in fear that if she held it a second longer she would poison the coffee with her touch, "I finished high school early, and I thought that moving here will help me break into the world of dueling. This is just a temporary job."

"A duelist, eh?" Crow said, "Maybe we could duel sometime?"

"Sounds like a plan." Ally flashed a smile at Crow. She really liked him, really, really liked him, and she had no idea why. It was really strange when she thought about it, she never grew attached to people, not even when she first met her best friends back home had she been excited to meet them. It almost scared her, she never followed her heart, her head was her guide, and sadly it seemed that her guide had gone on vacation and had put her heart in charge of this operation. Damn heart.

Jack looked between the two, before sighing, "Can I at least get some more coffee before you two start flirting again?"

"Didn't I just refill your cup?" Ally asked, arching an eyebrow at Jack, her cheeks were tinged a light pink from his previous comment.

"So, your point?" Jack inquired.

"Oh well, it's coming from your pocket anyway." She said before pouring more coffee into his cup. For some reason Ally thought she'd be doing a lot of that over the next couple months.

* * *

**1. 3,000 yen is equivalent to about $32 in the US. Yea, it's expensive coffee. xD**

**Author's Note: I hope you liked the first chapter, it's been a long road for this chapter, so... many... late... night... edits. 'Nuff said. (: **

**Next Chapter: Ally meets the rest of the group, minus one...  
**


	2. Ally, the Gang The Gang, Ally

**Alright, hear is my horrible excuse as to why I haven't updated. Basically I told myself I wouldn't update until I finished Chapter 5, but because it has been so long since I last updated, I felt bad and went back on the promise I made myself and decided to update. :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's.  
**

* * *

Ally trudged up the stairs to her apartment, her bag slung over her shoulder. Even though it was 4 o' clock, Ally was tired. It was hard work serving customers, and waiting on Jack every other second because he drank so much damn coffee. She had changed out of her waitress uniform at the restaurant and had changed back into her normal attire of jeans, tank top, leather jacket and boots. She was just about to put her key into the slot when someone called her name.

"Ally!"

Ally looked down to the bottom of the stairs to see Crow, the man she had met at the restaurant earlier staring up at her. She and Crow had become rather good friends at the restaurant, chatting whenever she came by to refill Jack's order of Blue Eyes Mountain coffee.

"Do you wanna stop by and meet our other friends?" Crow asked.

Crow had mentioned that he and Jack lived with another one of their friends, Yusei, but he hadn't really mentioned anyone else. To be honest, she really wanted to see some new people, what a better way to settle into Neo Domino City by making more new friends? Besides, Crow was her only friend in Neo Domino City so far so she was in no position to decline his offer anyway.

"Sure, why not?" Ally answered, dropping her bag down in front of her apartment door before descending the steps and standing next to Crow.

"Right this way, Miss." Crow teased, looping their arms together and dragging her towards the garage. Ally laughed, letting him loop their arms together and started walking towards his apartment. Crow was such a flirty person, and usually Ally stayed away from those types of people, but Crow wasn't one of those people that didn't care about people's feelings. He was really a sensitive person and just liked to have fun. It was funny; Ally had never felt this close to anyone before, not even her own parents. Although her parents were a rather sore subject and she usually stayed away from the topic, however when Crow had initially started asking questions about her family back at the Café she didn't ignore the question, or skirt around it like she usually did when she met new people, she just flat out answered that it was a difficult thing to talk about, and he left it at that. She didn't want anything weird between them, and the faster he knew what to avoid, the better.

"You guys live in the garage?" Ally questioned, raising her eyebrows at her orange haired companion.

"Well, we have a separate apartment, but that's where we traditionally hang out, it's easier on us because we have to modify our D-Wheel's for the WRGP." Crow responded, shrugging his shoulders as if it wasn't a big deal.

"That's cool," Ally mused, "I have to check on my D-Wheel anyway, I hope it didn't take up to much room."

Crow opened the garage door and pulled her inside, "Oh, it's no big deal, we just had to move Jack's D-Wheel outside."

Just then, Jack came descending down the stairs from the upstairs part of the apartment, cup of ramen in hand, "YOU'RE THE REASON MY WHEEL OF FORTUNE IS OUTSIDE!" He exclaimed.

"Here we go," Crow commented placing his head in his hand. Jack and Ally had been at each other's throats ever since they had met at the Café, that is until Ally's boss would come over and insist that she pay attention to her other customer's or Jack would threaten to tell Ally's boss that she was disrespecting him. It was never ending in Crow's opinion and drove him insane, although he had to admit, Ally did a good job of putting Jack in his place.

"Well, sorry _King,_ but Zora insisted that I park my D-Wheel in the garage instead of leaving it outside. I said that I didn't really care, but you know Zora, she's persistent." Ally explained herself, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Yea, we know," A young man, that looked to be the same age as Crow and Ally entered the room. He had raven black hair with gold streaks running through them with cobalt eyes and tanned skin, he was much taller than both Crow and Ally, but seemed to be just a little shorter than Jack, although Jack was a giant compared to everyone. "She's a little stubborn sometimes."

"Hey Yusei," Crow greeted, waving his hand, "This is Ally," He gestured towards the strawberry blonde haired girl, "We meet her today, she's living in the apartment above us."

"So you're the one with the D-Wheel," Yusei stated looking over at the D-Wheel that was parked in Wheel of Fortune's place.

"Yea, sorry," Ally's cheeks flushed, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"Ah, it's no big deal." Yusei waved his hand in a dismissing manner.

"No big deal? IT IS DEFINITELY A BIG DEAL! WHAT IF WHEEL OF FORTUNE GETS STOLEN?" Jack shouted, throwing one arm in the air, while the other held his ramen.

"No one but you would love that pile of metal anyway." A violet haired girl with amber eyes descended the stairs and stood beside Yusei, grasping his hand in her own.

"Look! Aki's here!" Crow exclaimed, "Hey Aki! How've you been?"

"I've been good," the woman, Aki, replied.

"Hey," Yusei whispered.

"Hey there," Aki replied, placing a gentle kiss on his lips, it was definitely one of those moments when the audience in people's heads went "AWWW!" "Who's this?" she asked gesturing at Ally.

Ally stepped forward, "I'm Ally Davis, I just moved into the apartment upstairs."

"I see," Aki mused, "So, is this your D-Wheel?" She questioned pointing to the D-Wheel in the spot that Wheel of Fortune usually occupied. Aki assumed it had to have been hers seeing as she has never seen that D-Wheel in the garage.

"Uh yea, that's my D-Wheel. I know it doesn't look that impressive, but my friends and I built it from scratch," Ally said beaming at her pride and joy.

"You built your D-Wheel?" Aki questioned.

"Well, yea, my parents would never let me buy one, so me and my friends decided to make one ourselves." Ally shrugged, scratching the back of her head.

"That's funny, because I made my D-Wheel too, from scraps I found." Yusei stated proudly, still holding onto Aki's hand tightly. Ally glanced over at the red D-Wheel she assumed was Yusei's. It was definitely a lot more impressive than hers, and it was made out of junk scraps.

"Coolio."

"Does it have a name?" Crow asked.

"Uh, no… You guys name your D-Wheels?" Ally inquired raising her eyebrows. Now it made sense why Jack kept referring to his D-Wheel as "Wheel of Fortune".

"Well of course! Like a teenager names their first car, we name our D-Wheels!" Crow explained going over to his black D-Wheel, "This is Blackbird, the red one over there is Yusei's, Yusei Go and Jack's, the one out on the curb, is Wheel of Fortune."

"Sounds interesting, I'll have to think of one for mine sometime." Ally said looking at her own turquoise D-Wheel; it practically gleamed in the florescent lighting. There wasn't any real way to describe it, it looked like your basic motorcycle with a monitor and her duel disk inserted inside it. Ally had never really thought of naming her D-Wheel, it never really occurred to her, and even if she did decide to name it, it would probably end up getting some boring, generic name like Bob or George. She'd have to think of something later.

"I wouldn't really worry about it," Aki said to Ally moving away from Yusei and placing a hand on the girl's shoulder, "I haven't named my D-Wheel either."

"Okay, as long as there is no pressure." Ally teased, causing the small group to laugh, well except for Jack, who still hasn't grown accustomed to Ally's presence and was still rather annoyed by it.

She couldn't really place her finger on it, but Ally really liked Aki. She was very comforting, and witty, it reminded her of her in a sense, and Ally found it comforting. It was like she found her twin! Well, she thought she had found her twin. Aki was truly a stubborn and persistent girl, who _was_ witty, but Aki listened to her heart, something Ally didn't do all that often and not well to say the least.

"Hey Aki?" Yusei called to his girlfriend of a year that stood next to Ally.

"Yea, Yusei?"

"Where are the twins? You did just come here from Duel Academia right?"

"Um, yea they should be here by-"

"WE'RE HERE!" A young male voice called from upstairs. Two pairs of feet came trampling down the stairs and appeared before the group. Both kids had green hair with golden eyes; the girl had her hair in pigtails while the boy had his hair in a ponytail, they looked to be about 12.

"Does that answer your question?" Aki teased.

Yusei shrugged, the twins never ceased to amaze him. Well, at least Rua, who seemed to be a bundle of never ending energy and obliviousness. Ruka was the calmer twin, always telling Rua what an idiot he was being.

"Ally, this is Rua and Ruka." Crow introduced pointing at the twins.

"Hi, I'm Ruka." The one in pigtails stated, giving a small wave to which Ally returned with a wave of her own.

The boy began stuttering, "I-I-I'm R-R-Rua… Did you know you're really pretty?" It came out in a rush, like he felt that if he didn't say it, his insides would burst, or he would lose his nerve. Aki giggled next to Ally, she could barely control her laughter. The same could be said for Yusei and Crow. Although Crow seemed a little uneasy about what Rua had said. Rua had been so straightforward with saying that Ally was pretty. If only Crow could get up the nerve to say it to her himself.

Ally giggled into her hand quietly, a light blush covering her cheeks, "Thank you, Rua." She smiled gratefully at him. "It's funny actually I have twin siblings about your age."

"Really?" Rua shouted in amazement, it was amazing that he got over his little stuttering as well. "That's so cool! We'll have to meet them sometime!"

"Sounds like a plan." Ally offered a smile to them.

"So whose D-Wheel is this?" Ruka asked walking over to the turquoise D-Wheel.

"Might as well call me D-Wheel girl," Ally muttered, to which Crow overheard. He came over and patted her on the back.

"Beats waitress, right?" Crow teased her. Ally glanced at him and elbowed him in the ribs.

"Watch it," She said in a playful tone. Aki watched in amazement. It seemed like Crow was really into her, and she had just moved in. Aki sighed; she had been trying to set up Crow with someone for months now. She hated the role of matchmaker, but she felt like she owed it to Crow, she didn't want him feeling like a third wheel with all the couples surrounding him. Her and Yusei, Jack and Carly, hell, even Ushio and Mikage. He was practically drowning in a sea of couples! _'At least he's found someone to sweep off their feet.'_ Aki thought. It had been miserable attempting to play matchmaker for Crow. She had tried everyone she knew, even her icky cousin Marissa, who mind you was definitely _not_ going to be a swimsuit model no matter how many times she convinced herself otherwise.

"That's Ally's." Yusei answered. "Zora had her park hers here for awhile."

Jack huffed, "Poor Wheel of Fortune, all alone and cold in the cruel world."

Ally shot him a glare, "I'm sorry alright! How many times must I apologize before you let it go?"

"A million more times." Jack said, tossing away his now empty cup ramen in order to cross his arms over his chest to stand in his signature stance.

"C'mon Jack," Crow cried, "It's not a big deal, Wheel of Fortune will be fine, and if it's not I'll put Blackbird out there instead and we can switch."

"No, I've got an idea," Ally snapped her fingers, "We'll settle this over a duel, if I win my D-Wheel stays here, but if you win then I'll put my D-Wheel outside."

Jack thought this over for a moment. "You're so on, Waitress."

* * *

**Up Next: The Duel :O**

**Dude, I kinda feel bad because I completely focusing on my OC, but I promise it _will_ get better. Just bare with me. Anyways, please review! :D  
**


	3. Waitress vs King

**I'M BACK WITH A NEW CHAPTER! W00T! I hope you guys enjoy this one. IT'S A DUEL. YEA MAN. Also, don't criticize me for having Ally use Asuka's deck. It will probably make a little more sense in the next chapter as to why I chose her deck instead of making up a new one (which would've taken FOREVER, btw). **

**As I was reading this over, there is a tiny error in the duel, if you can catch it leave it in a review! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's.  
**

* * *

The small group of friends was standing outside in the courtyard; it was just starting to get dark. The sun had just set, causing the sky to light up with hues of pinks and oranges. Crow, Aki, and Yusei were sharing a bench while the twins sat on the ground besides the bench. Ally and Jack were standing on opposite sides, duel disks in hand; they both walked to the center of their make-shift field and gave their opponent their decks in order for said opponent to shuffle their deck.

"I hope you know what you're getting yourself into, Waitress." Jack smirked, handing Ally's deck back to her. "That garage space is practically all mine."

"Yea, well, we'll just have to see about that," Ally commented snatching her deck and walking back to her place on the field. She put her deck into her duel disk; it was turquoise with black trimming and a grey jewel in the center. She touched her sand dollar necklace lightly, while taking a deep breath. If she stayed calm and focused she could win and she could put the whole "YOU'RE THE REASON MY WHEEL OF FORTUNE COULD BE STOLEN" business behind her and focus on what was important.

When Ally got to her spot, she spun around in order to face Jack, "DUEL!" They both shouted at the same time. The life point counters on their duel disks rose to 4000 and their duel disks activated. The duel had officially begun.

"Go Ally! You got this!" Crow shouted everyone stared at him in awe. Ally had just come into the picture and he was already cheering her on? He must really be head over heels, and Crow hadn't been head over heels in… Well Crow had never really _been_ head over heels, unless you count that one girl on his delivery route, but that barely counted.

Crow shrugged, a small blush covering his cheeks, "Someone's gotta put Jack in his place."

"Amen to that," Aki replied, trying to take all the attention away from Crow, Yusei had his arm wrapped around her shoulders. Ruka laughed quietly to herself and Yusei held back a chuckle. Rua was already absorbed in the duel; he was interested to see Ally's deck. It was clear she had a little of an upper hand. If she had been watching the pro duels while Jack was King of the Turbo Duelists then she could know his deck inside and out, yet no one knows a single thing about her own deck. It was going to be one interesting match in Rua's opinion and probably to the others as well.

"You can go first, King." Ally said, drawing her 5 cards as well as Jack.

Jack smirked, "It would be my pleasure, Waitress." He drew his 6th card and placed it in his hand, "I summon Mad Demon in attack mode." A monstrous being with flaming red hair, skulls and bones for arms and a torso, wearing stripped pants appeared on the field and with 1800 attack points; it obviously wasn't going down easy. "I'll end there for now."

"Fine, my turn," Ally declared, drawing her next card and putting it in her hand, "I summon Cyber Tutu," A pink-haired ballerina in a red and blue jumpsuit, with pink ballet shoes and a blue visor appeared on the field. "And my little ballerina here has a special effect, you see, if all of the monsters you control have higher attack points then her, she can attack you directly." Cyber Tutu danced her way across the field and kicked Jack in the stomach, dropping his life points down to 3000. Jack clutched his stomach and staggered a little. Ally smirked in response. "I set one card facedown and end my turn."

Jack drew his next card. "I sacrifice my Mad Demon in order to summon Strong Wind Dragon." A mighty blue dragon, with bulging muscles and green wings, appeared before Ally. "Attack her Cyber Tutu!" And with 2400 attack points, Cyber Tutu was a goner. The Strong Wind Dragon flew across the field and slashed Cyber Tutu. Ally brought her hand to her face to shield herself from the particles. She was down to a mere 2600 life points. "Ready to give up yet, Waitress?" Jack snickered.

Ally gritted her teeth and drew her next card; she could barely hide the smile on her face when she saw her hand. "I summon Etoile Cyber." A red headed girl with a red jumpsuit and pink skirt appeared on the field beside Ally. Etoile Cyber looked over at the Strong Wind Dragon; it was almost as if she was _glaring_ at him.

"You really think that little thing can protect you?" Jack mocked. "Wheel of Fortune is definitely getting its spot in the garage back."

"Yea, just keep talking, King." Ally muttered. "I set one card facedown."

"If you truly think that you'll be safe with that, you're wrong." Jack said, drawing his card, "I summon Dark Tinker."

"Nice try, Jack, but I have a trap." Ally wagged her finger at him, a trap card flipped over, "Forced Back negates your summoning and sends your monster back into your hand."

Jack gritted his teeth, "Fine, I'll just attack your Etoile Cyber with my Strong Wind Dragon." The dragon began to soar over the field until he was blocked by an invisible shield.

"Tsk tsk Jack, the second time you fell for a trap." Ally said, revealing her trap card, Negate Attack. "Dueling 101, King."

"I set one card facedown," Jack grumbled, sliding a card into his duel disk.

"I guess it's my turn." Ally smiled, drawing a card. "I play the spell card Polymerization, and I fuse my Etoile Cyber on my field with my Blade Skater in my hand in order to create, Cyber Blader!" A navy haired girl in a pink and purple jumpsuit wearing a blue skirt and red visor came on the field; she had blades on her feet and 2100 attack points.

"Wow, she's pretty too." Rua commented, earning him a slap upside the head from his sister.

"Stop drooling over the monsters and watch the duel, dummy." Ruka scolded.

"Ow," Was Rua's only reply before he turned back to the duel at hand.

Aki, Yusei and Crow, were all trying to figure out Ally's strategy. Jack's power deck used powerful monsters with high attack points and piercing damage effects to win his battles, but Ally didn't go on the defensive anyway. She even used lower level monsters, and even her ace was a monster with low attack points, just like her other monsters. It seemed that she wasn't going to get anywhere if she kept playing the way that she was.

"She must have something good up her sleeve," Crow said to Yusei and Aki, who were practically in each others laps.

"I hope so," Yusei replied, moving his arm from Aki's shoulders in order to wrap it around her waist.

"And since you only control one monster, due to her special ability she can't be destroyed in battle." Ally told Jack. "Now, I play the Warrior Returning Alive, in order to bring back my Cyber Tutu, and you know what that means Jack,"

Jack cursed as the ballerina twirled over to kick him yet again, causing 1000 points of damage. His life points were now at 2000 and Ally had a 600 point lead over him and with that Cyber Blader on her field that couldn't be destroyed in battle by Strong Wind Dragon… however he could attack her little Tutu… and with his hand, he could take Ally down in no time.

"I set one card facedown, your turn King."

"Fine, _now_ I summon Dark Tinker," A black insect like monster appeared on the field, "and I'll tune it with my Strong Wind Dragon, in order to summon my soul, Red Demon's Dragon!" A red and black dragon appeared on the field, towering over Ally and her monsters; it roared in response to its summoning and peered down at his opponent. "Now, I attack your Cyber Tutu, again!"

"Go, Pixie Ring!" Ally cried revealing her facedown trap, "If I control two or more attack position monsters you can't attack the one with the lowest attack points."

The Red Demon's Dragon, stopped its assault on Cyber Tutu and returned to Jack's side of the field. Jack cursed again, this wasn't ending in his favor at all, if he kept this up his Wheel of Fortune would never be back in the garage again! He had to think of something, and fast.

"Wow, Ally's doing really well," Ruka announced to the group that was sitting on the bench. Yusei and Crow were at a loss for words, Ally was kicking the crap out of Jack, even with Red Demon's Dragon on the field he couldn't put it to good use, Jack was in a tough spot and there was practically no way around it. He couldn't attack either one of her monsters and with Cyber Tutu's effect in a matter of turns, Jack would lose.

"Yea, Ally! You get him!" Aki cheered, pumping her fist in the air. Yusei snapped out of his shocked gaze to stare at Aki. "What? I'm all for _someone_ kicking Jack's butt."

"Alright my turn," Ally said, drawing her next card, "I now use Cyber Tutu's effect," Cyber Tutu once again spun across the field scoring 1000 points of direct damage to Jack, dropping him down to 1000 life points. "Now I-"

"What do you think you kids are doing?" A man with blonde hair and dark red eyes came forward with a bunch of men behind them. The man wore baggy jeans, tennis shoes, a green t-shirt and a black jacket with a silver T on the back. The men around him wore jeans and a black jacket identical to the man up in the front. The whole group looked at the gang, making eye contact with each and every one of them. It didn't matter that they were facing Jack Atlas or Yusei Fudo, they seemed to be emotionless, and they _were_ emotionless.

"We're having a duel, what does it look like?" Ally spat at the man. He glared at her, his red eyes came into contact with her blue-green ones, causing a shiver to run up and down her spine. Her glare however didn't waver and the man seemed unfazed by it.

"Well, it's over, unless you're looking for your death wish," He simply said, walking over to her, getting right up in her face. "And a pretty thing like you wouldn't want her death wish at such a young age."

Ally stepped on his toe with the heel of her boot, the man stumbled back grabbing his foot, cursing her. She smiled in triumph; however the men who were behind the man came forward, surrounding Ally. "What's a pretty girl like you doing out here at such a late hour anyway?" Another man said from within the throng of people surrounding her. "Yea," They all chorused back.

"Rua, Ruka, get inside the apartment, I don't like the looks of this," Yusei stated calmly, standing up with Aki and Crow. Crow looked about ready to murder someone, he knew that he had just met Ally today, but she was his friend and she was in trouble. The blonde haired man certainly gave off that vibe, and Crow wanted to make sure that Ally was safe. He started to move away from Yusei and Aki and came up behind Ally, stepping in front of her, almost as if to shield her. Ally put her hand on his shoulder, preventing him from moving towards the group of men or away from her. Her nails dug into his shoulder and Crow glanced back at her and gave her a goofy grin, trying to assure her that things would be fine, but in the pit of his stomach he knew things were going to be bad. Very bad.

"We would Yusei, but there's no way out." Rua explained, taking a step inward close to Yusei, Aki, and Ruka. The men had surrounded everyone. They had one giant circle around Jack, Ally, Crow, Aki, Rua, Ruka and Yusei.

"Who are you, and how dare you disturb Jack Atlas while he is dueling!" Jack shouted, clearly angry at the group of men that had interrupted their duel. He looked straight into their leaders red eyes. It seemed that he wasn't even afraid of him.

"We're the Thrashers," the blonde haired man said, "and we're here to take over Neo Domino City and we're stopping anyone that gets in our way, and well, that so happens to include you guys, doesn't it?"

* * *

**DUN DUN DUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUN! What's gonna happen next? Well, if you review you find out sooner! :)**


	4. Cue Utter Chaos

**NEW CHAPTER! :D :D I know it's been a little while since I last updated, and I'm truly sorry, but this got up a lot faster than the last chapter. xD Anyways, I just finished chapter 5 which means I could upload this chapter for you guys! :) Consider it my Halloween gift to you all! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's.  
Claimer: I do own Ally, and The Thrashers.**

* * *

"Let's be rational," Yusei said, holding up his hand in a calming gesture, as he, Aki, Rua and Ruka moved closer to Crow, Jack and Ally.

"Yea, I like that idea, Mr. Thrashers, sir." Rua awkwardly half smiled.

The blonde haired man, who seemed to be the leader, cocked an eyebrow at Yusei, "If you think we're going to be _rational_, you've got your head up in the clouds."

Crow, Jack and Yusei exchanged looks. Yusei quickly thought over every possible scenario in his head, and the only real goal at the moment was to get Rua and Ruka out safely, and there seemed to be only two ways to do it. Option one: someone was going to have to smash the blonde's face in or option two: someone was going to have to provoke them. It was the only way to create a big enough diversion for them to get to the apartment safely.

Yusei looked at Crow and Jack quickly, "The way I see it, we're going to have to keep them busy somehow, while Aki and Ally get the twins inside."

Crow and Jack looked at each other; it seemed like the only option at this point. Crow whispered to Ally the plan. She gave him a sad look for a moment, but agreed nonetheless, she too understood that the main goal was to get Rua and Ruka out, even if it meant they would get hurt. Yusei glanced at Aki, who was currently rubbing both Rua and Ruka's arms in a comforting manner, trying to keep them calm and assure them they'd be fine. She looked at him, and smiled softly, almost to reassure _him_ that everything was going to be fine.

"So, who's going to be our first victim?" The blonde haired man asked, circling the group, "How about you?" He pointed at Ruka, who then proceeded to bury her face in Aki's side, whimpering.

"Hey! Leave the kids alone." Ally snarled looking the man up and down, making sure to avoid eye contact with his blood red eyes. Jack resisted the urge to slap her upside the head, he understood that she didn't want the Ruka to get hurt, but did _she_ want to die?

"Is that a volunteer?" He chided, penetrating the circle in order to grab her face roughly. "Because, I would _love_ to show you what I'm capable of," he said as his arm snaked around her waist. The gang started whooping and hollering at their leader's catch.

Ally squirmed, trying to free her face from the man's hands. She was definitely going to have bruises from this guy. "How about I volunteer this?" Crow growled, proceeding to sock the guy in the face. The blonde reeled back, clutching his eye and groaning in pain. Crow wiped the blood off his knuckles on his jeans. "Go," he hissed to Ally.

Ally didn't object, she grabbed Aki's arm and with Rua and Ruka right behind them, they sprinted towards the apartment. No one really seemed to notice them since all the men that had been surrounding them began to circle around Yusei, Jack and Crow, preparing to wail on them for hurting their head honcho. Aki looked behind to see Yusei kick some guy in the ribs while simultaneously punching another one in the jaw. She wasn't all that worried, but when she saw a heavy set man come up behind him, she knew it was best to look away. There wasn't anything she could do right now… Except…

After they had gotten a good distance away from the men, and only a short distance away from the apartment complex, Aki stopped sprinting. "Gimme your duel disk," Aki said, motioning for Ally to give her duel disk to her.

"Aki, c'mon we gotta get inside, this is no time for you to sharpen your dueling skills!" Ally snapped, grabbing Aki's hand and attempting to drag her into Poppo Time.

"Trust me." Aki spat, digging her heels into the sidewalk and yet again motioning for Ally to give her her turquoise duel disk. Ally sighed and looked at Rua and Ruka, who both seemed to know what Aki was up too. They both gave her a slight nod, and Ally's resolve began to waver. She slid the duel disk off her arm and handed it to Aki, who then slid it onto her own arm. Aki grabbed her own deck, that she kept around her waist, and grabbed a card.

"Rose Tentacles!" Aki cried, summoning the plant monster.

"What the hell is she doing!" Ally screamed. "Is she begging for her death wish or something? A _hologram_ is not going to do anything against a bunch of _gang members_!"

"Just watch," Rua said, looking up at Aki.

Before Ally could say anything else, Rose Tentacles roughly grabbed one of the men and pulled him off of Yusei, then proceeded to throw him against the wooden bench that they had occupied moments before. Ally could hardly believe what she was seeing. A _hologram_ had just picked up a fully grown man and thrown him into a bench! That seemed to have startled the other men, as one by one, Rose Tentacles plucked men off of Jack, Yusei and Crow.

"Let's get out of here! Get back to headquarters!" The blonde man screamed, motioning for all ten of his members to follow him away. The large group of men complied, running away from the scene, arms and limbs flailing as they went.

"Rua, Ruka, get inside before anything else happens." Aki demanded, handing Ally's duel disk back to her.

Rua and Ruka nodded, running into Yusei, Jack and Crow's apartment and fetching the first aid kit, knowing that they would need it when the girls came back with the surely injured men.

"C'mon, the guys probably need our help." Aki said, grabbing Ally's hand and dragging her over to Jack, Crow and Yusei.

"H-h-h-how did you do that?" Ally stammered attempting to comprehend what had just happened. Her jaw was still wide open and if Ally had any control over her muscles she would've closed it, but right now she was in complete shock.

"I'm a psychic duelist," Aki explained, flashing a smile at Ally as they continued to make their way over to the guys, "I'm able to bring duel monsters to life."

Ally seemed to accept this answer, as her jaw closed and she regained full control of her muscles and actually began running towards the guys instead of making Aki drag her along. As they came closer they could both tell that even though they had fought for only a few short minutes, there was damage. It was clear Crow was going to need stitches behind his left ear, Yusei was going to need many pain killers from all the bruises that were emerging all over his skin and Jack was going to need some ice for his swollen lip. They were all breathing heavily and with the help of Ally and Aki they eventually made it inside.

"God, I'm gonna kill those guys!" Crow shouted his arm was around Ally's shoulders and her arm was around his waist, dragging him over to the couch.

"Stop making death threats and sit." Ally threatened, pointing to the couch. He pouted in reply, but did what she said anyhow.

"Whipped." Jack coughed into his elbow, causing Ally to send him a death glare. He averted her gaze, took off his ice pack and asked, "Who were they anyway?"

"Put that ice pack back on your lip!" Both Rua and Ruka snapped in unison. Jack was a bit taken aback by their fierceness but complied anyway, they had seen way too much tonight and Jack wasn't about to argue with them over something so small. He was arrogant and stubborn, not heartless.

"I have no clue, but we might wanna watch out from now on," Yusei commented, placing his hand out as Aki dropped some pain medication in his hand. He popped them in his mouth and swallowed them down with a glass of water. Aki then went over to Crow and handed him some pain medication, as well as Jack, who both swallowed them dry.

"Do you need me to get you anything?" Ruka asked Ally.

Ally nodded, "Mind getting me the first aid kit? I'm going to try and stitch this cut."

"WHAT? NO WAY. YOU ARE NOT STITCHING ME BACK TOGETHER!" Crow complained, "I can just go to the clinic later."

"Oh calm down," Ally demanded, waving her hand dismissively, "Do you know how many cuts and broken limbs I've had to deal with in my life time? I probably know more about this than the doctors at the hospital," She retorted, accepting the first aid kit Ruka handed to her.

Crow sighed and let Ally look at the gash behind his ear. "How'd you get this anyway? It's really deep," Ally asked, wiping away the dried up blood from around the cut with some gauze.

"The blonde kid did it, right after I punched him in the eye," Crow explained, hissing as Ally put some peroxide on his wound, "He cut me with his damned duel disk. That thing is sharp; it has spikes all over the thing."

Ally couldn't help but feel a little guilty when he said this. It was after all her fault that Crow had gotten this cut. _She_ had provoked the man and gotten herself into trouble, Crow had just been trying to protect her and keep her safe. Ally looked down into the first aid kit and grabbed another package of gauze. "You might wanna put this in your mouth; it'll keep you from swearing in front of the kids." She said glumly handing him the package before going back into the kit in order to grab some thread to stitch the wound together.

Crow gave her a weird look before shoving some gauze in his mouth, causing some snickers from Rua, Ruka and Jack. Jack being the one to point out that he looked like a psychopath with it in his mouth. Crow was about to snap at him, with the gauze in his mouth when Ally started to stitch his wound, which caused him to bite down hard. He glared at Jack real quick, Rua and Ruka had already left the room, giving him a shut-up-this-hurts-like-a-mother-and-if-you-don't-keep-quiet-I'm-going-to-make-your-lip-hurt-even-more look. Jack shrugged his shoulders and sat in a chair, keeping pressure on his injured lip.

Once Ally had finished, Crow took the gauze out of his mouth and gave her a small smile. She smiled back and started to put everything back into the first aid kit. Crow looked at her jaw quickly, there were finger marks from where the man had grabbed her chin and it was starting to form bruises around her jaw. "Do you need anything for that?" He asked, gesturing to her face.

Ally raised an eyebrow and brought a hand to her face. She hissed when her fingertips made contact with the bruised flesh. Crow grabbed her hand and brought it away from her face; he lightly touched the skin with his fingertips, causing Ally to bite her tongue in order to keep from cursing him.

"Hurts?" He questioned.

"No…" Ally said, averting his gaze to look down at the floor. Truth was it hurt, really bad and she knew in the back of her mind that she was going to have to cover it up with make-up in the morning. She could also feel the fingernail marks the blonde man had made on her hip from gripping her so hard. Crow merely shrugged in response.

"How about I bring you to your apartment?" He got up off the couch and offered her his hand, giving her his signature Crow grin.

Ally smiled and took his hand; he lifted her off the couch. Aki and Yusei had already gone to bring Rua and Ruka home, so Crow only waved goodbye to Jack. Crow closed the door behind him and started walking along side Ally. They slowly made their way towards the stairwell. After a few seconds of silence Crow decided enough was enough.

"Wanna play twenty questions?" Crow asked.

Ally thought this over for a moment, "How about 5?"

"Sounds like a plan." Crow said, bringing a hand to his chin in thought. What to ask, what to ask… "What do you do aside from dueling?"

"I used to dance," she said simply, but then decided to elaborate a little more, "15 years in the making; my parents thought I was some sort of prodigy. I loved it, but it wasn't what I wanted to do for the rest of my life."

Crow nodded his head, thinking of his next question. "Do you have any siblings?"

Ally couldn't help but smile at Crow's question, "I told Rua and Ruka earlier that I had twin siblings. They're nine years old and I love them to death; I would do anything for them." She answered, clinging onto her necklace and swinging the charm against the silver chain – her siblings, Logan and Addison, had given it to her that morning and already she was attached to it.

Crow glanced downwards towards Ally, "You must really love them,"

"Yea, I really do…"

"Next, question," Crow decided after a few seconds, they were starting to get closer to the stairwell, "How's your chin? …And be honest this time." He added as an afterthought.

Ally instinctively brought her hand to her face and winced when her fingers made contact with the bruises surrounding her jaw line. "It hurts like a bitch." She replied, glancing downwards, all the memories from that night started flashing through her mind, making her feel guilty once again, "Geez, I'm so sorry, it was my fault you got hurt in the first place, I know I'm going a bit off topic here, since we were talking about my injuries and all, but it is my fault for all this! I mean, if I hadn't gone and been so stubborn and provoked the idiot things would've turned out better right? It's true, I'm a little hard headed, but going after Ruka? That's down right low; I had to defend in her in some way! Jesus Christ I swear, if I ever see this guy again I'm gonna-"

"Woah, woah, woah, take it easy Ally!" Crow said, snapping her out of her rant and grabbing her by the shoulders. "You reacted naturally; you actually beat me to the punch."

Ally smiled a little, Crow had that weird effect on her, making her smile when she _knew_ she should've known better and it _was_ her fault. The duo started making their way up the stairs; they both took them slowly, neither really wanting to leave the other.

"If I remember correctly you have 2 questions left," Ally teased, elbowing Crow in the ribs.

As they ascended the stairs Crow asked his fourth question, "Did you like me when you first met me?"

Ally stopped walking up the stairs for a second, "Honestly?"

"Honestly."

Ally thought for a moment, still standing on the stair she had stopped on, "I thought you were pretty cute, and I felt that we both shared the same values when you criticized Jack for buying too much Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee." She began to climb the stairs once again, glancing downwards in order to hide her blush. Crow followed behind her, trying to cover up his own small blush.

They both reached the top of the stairs; Ally's hand was in her pocket, fishing for her keys.

"Okay, last and final question," Crow sat on the railing to the stairs, looking into Ally's blue-green eyes. "What's up with you and your parents? I mean, I know you said you'd rather not talk about it at the café, but I thought now that we're alone you would talk about them a bit."

Ally sighed, giving in when she saw the faintest look of a puppy dog pout appearing on Crow's face. She gave in instantly, which was really surprising since she had been building resistance against the puppy dog pout ever since Logan and Addison were born. Although, she had to admit, Crow's puppy dog pout was much cuter and made her stomach turn to mush.

"Jesus Christ," she muttered, playing with the keys in her hand, "It's a really tough subject. My parents have never been all that supportive. They never approved of my dueling and thought that I should focus on my studies and my dance. I was supposed to be the smart kid, the prodigy. I was supposed to be everything that they ever wanted, and I didn't want that. I started disobeying them, hanging around people they didn't necessarily approve of. They never told me upfront, but I could tell by the looks they gave me that they weren't impressed." Ally stopped playing with her keys and started twiddling her fingers, "I started sneaking out, watching pro-duels and participating in tournaments. My friends bought me a deck and everything for my birthday, and they found out. Burned my hopes and dreams right in front of me," Tears started welling up in her eyes, threatening to flow onto her cheeks, she wiped them off with the back of her hand, "It's not a sob story, not like most peoples, but the fact that they never quite understood me still gets to me,"

Crow looked at Ally, making sure that she made eye-contact with him. He brought her into a hug, wrapping his arms around her waist as hers went around his neck. She buried her face in the crook of his neck, as he rubbed her back softly, her body practically shaking. He felt awful for making her remember everything. Even though Crow had a tough life growing up as well, he could never imagine seeing a person's parents crushing their child's hopes and dreams. It was a dreadful thing to think about and made Crow feel lucky that he had Martha, Jack and Yusei while growing up.

"It's alright," Crow whispered into her ear, still rubbing her back.

Ally pulled away, wiping away the last of her tears. She started fiddling with her keys once again, "I'm sorry," she apologized, she felt she was doing that an awful lot tonight, "I told you, it's a really touchy subject, and I just didn't want to break in my first day with tears, ya know?" She laughed softly, "Well, it's time for me to get to bed, I have an early shift tomorrow, can I trust I'll see you there?"

Crow chuckled, "Yea, someone's gotta make sure Jack doesn't blow _all_ of our money on his stupid coffee."

Ally giggled, finally placing her keys in the lock and twisting her door open. "Goodnight Crow," she said, smiling at him from over her shoulder as she went inside her apartment.

"Goodnight Ally," He replied, returning the smile and heading down the stairs. Tomorrow was gonna be something else.

* * *

**That's the end of this chapter! I'll get to work on chapter 6 soon. I'm starting to get back on track with this story, which makes me really happy! By the way, have a safe Halloween Night and get lots of candy (or eat lots of it, in my case. xD).**

**Next Chapter: Aftermath  
**


	5. The Aftermath

**I know, I know, it's been forever, BUT I finally got this chapter up right? Hopefully chapter 7 won't take this long to write. Anyway, this is sorta kind've a filler chapter, but here is some of the Jack/Carly fluff everyone has been looking for! :D**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's  
**

* * *

Today was Ally's second day of work and she already hated it. Mostly because Jack Atlas was there, every, single, second of the day; this needless to say drove her insane. Every other second, "Waitress!" or "Waitress," or "WAITRESSSSSSSSS!" He even had a girl with him today.

Ally was taking orders from another table when she saw this girl. To Ally, she was nothing special, pin straight black hair, odd sense of fashion (c'mon strips and orange vest?), and trifocal glasses. Although, by the way she cuddled next to Jack and seemed be begging for something tipped her off that _this_ was definitely Jack's girlfriend, Carly.

"_WAITRESS!_" Jack screamed, grabbing Ally's attention. She sighed, excused herself from the table she was at and walked over to him.

"What do you want this time? I have other customer's you know!" Ally said, placing her hands on her hips, trying not to yelp when her hand came into contact with the bruises and scratches from the night before.

"Just another cup of Blue Eyes Mountain," Jack replied, snapping his fingers in her face, his lip was still a little swollen, "C'mon get to it!"

Ally growled at him, but nevertheless turned around to fulfill his order. She dragged herself to the coffee pot, grabbed it and once again made her way over to his table for the 20th time that hour.

"I don't have all day, waitress!" Jack shouted to Ally as she slowly stopped at his table.

"Would it kill you to say please once and awhile?" Ally snapped, pouring some coffee into his cup.

"Yes, yes it would." Was his only reply as he went back to the conversation with his girlfriend.

"But please Jack! I just need to know the name of the gang and I can do all the research myself! I pinky promise!" Carly whined, giving Jack the puppy dog pout while sticking out her pinky finger.

"No, I don't want you involving yourself with these people by writing an article about it." Jack said, interlocking their fingers.

"You mean the Thrashers?" Ally asked, after she finished pouring coffee into Jack's mug, "The one's we saw last night?"

Jack glared at her, as Carly's eyes grew wide with curiosity. This was a scoop. "You saw them?" Carly cried in amazement. "But, wait, how could you have been there? Jack said he was dueling some low life living in the apartment above them for a space to keep Wheel of Fortune?"

"Nice to know what Jack thinks of me," Ally said raising an eyebrow at the former King of Turbo Duelists.

"Oh!" Carly said snapping her fingers, "He was talking about you!"

Jack and Ally both dropped their heads into their hands. Jack sighed, "Yea, I was talking about her."

"Well, if it helps you don't look like a low life at all!" Carly squealed, while rubbing her hands together, "Now about the Thrasher's…"

"Oh, no, no, _waitress_ has orders to fill. Yes? Yes. Now run along!" Jack said shooing her away with his hands.

Ally huffed and walked away with the pot of coffee in her hand.

"I swear, I'm gonna kill that Ally Davis." Jack muttered, looking over at an over excited Carly who was already beginning to outline the basic idea's of her article on the Thrashers.

"Stupid waitress."

"Who's a stupid waitress?"

Jack looked up to see Crow, hands crossed over his chest, wearing his work uniform. "Are you causing Ally problems at work?" He asked, taking a seat across the table from Jack and Carly.

Crow eyed both of them; Carly was scribbling words all over sheets of loose leaf paper while fumbling through her backpack for some other pieces of paper while Jack was glaring at the sheets of paper Carly had produced, giving them a look of distaste.

"It's all her fault, she told Carly about what happened last night." Jack sighed, sipping some of his coffee to take his mind off of the predicament.

"She told her about the Thrashers?" Crow asked, raising an eyebrow. "But why did Ally tell Carly about the Thrashers? Weren't you going too?"

Jack glanced over at Carly, who seemed oblivious to the conversation going on around her. "I wasn't going to tell her because, well… I don't want her getting hurt. Ever since the Dark Signer incident I just… I don't want to see something like that happen…" He trailed off, looking down at Carly with a little sadness in his eyes, recalling the Dark Signer's and how they turned her against him. Thinking about it made his heart ache.

Crow looked over at Carly, she was so fragile and sweet, not to mention scatter brained and clumsy, but the way Jack was so helpless around her made him chuckle a little. Even if Carly herself didn't know it, she had Jack wrapped around her finger.

"Speaking of Ally, where is she? You usually would've called her over by now." Crow questioned, looking around for the strawberry blonde.

Jack huffed and looked down at his already empty coffee cup, "WAITRESS!" He screamed, causing Crow and even Carly, who was still obsessed in writing her article, to flinch.

Seconds later, Ally came rushing out, coffee pot in hand. "Jack Atlas, I swear to God that I'm going to make sure that the Blue Eyes Mountain Coffee gets taken off this menu if you don't stop it!"

Jack simply waved her off and motioned towards his once again empty coffee mug. Ally sighed and filled his cup once again.

"Some things never change." Crow sighed, looking at the interaction between his two friends.

* * *

A blonde haired man with red eyes slammed a newspaper article onto a large wooden table. The man, Andy, growled deeply. This was definitely not how things were supposed to work out. Andy looked over at the Thrasher's leader, Ben. His face was contorted into a wicked glare.

"Great. This is just great," he mumbled to himself, grabbing a chair adjacent to his sitting position at the wooden table and throwing it into the wall. The chair broke upon impact, sending pieces of wood toward the two other occupants in the room. "We're supposed to be kept a secret, Andy! What the hell were you thinking?"

"I was doing what I was supposed to! You told me to patrol the streets, and hurt anyone in my way! It just so happens that this freaky psychic duelist happened to be there and kick us out!" Andy shouted.

The man who was sitting silently away from the action was trying to read the newspaper article in the dim light of the room. The Thrasher's headquarters was placed in an abandoned warehouse in a remote part of the old Satellite, with barely no money to keep the place lit the only place with half decent light was downstairs in the common room; all the other rooms were meant to be dim in order to save money.

"WELL NOW SECTOR SECURITY IS GONNA BE ON OUR ASSES. ARE YOU HAPPY?" Ben screamed at his second in command.

"No, I'M NOT HAPPY. I want revenge just as much as you do!" Andy retorted, crossing his arms in a defiant manner.

The man in the corner looked at the two warily, "Guys," he said, trying to get their attention.

"Well, prove it." Ben said to Andy giving him a glare that could kill.

"Guys!"

"WHAT?" Both Andy and Ben shouted at their third in command, Zack.

"It looks like a girl named Carly Nagisa wrote this," he said, squinting at the article in order to get the name right. "And that's not all, she named the source."

Both Ben and Andy smiled at this. Whoever dared to cross them was going to pay big time. Zack flinched at their reactions. Zack had known Ben and Andy from his childhood and they never had acted this way until Zero-Reverse took everything away from them, and lately it seemed that the conjoining of Satellite and Neo Domino City have just made it worse.

"What's her name?" Ben asked, almost eagerly, a glint of mischief apparent in his eyes.

Zack squinted again, "Um, Ally Davis."

"Andy, have one of the newbies find there address. We're going to send these girls a little 'message'." Ben rubbed his hands together in a maniacal fashion.

"On it." Andy replied, rushing out of the room to give some of the lower-ranked Thrashers their leader's orders.

No one messed with the Thrasher's.

* * *

**And there you go! Now you guys have met the three head honchos of the Thrashers! Please review, and chapter 6 should be up soon! :) Oh, and Happy New Year!**


	6. Asking to Keep Your Mouth Shut

**Aren't you all so proud! It's been less than a month and I've updated! WEEEEE! :D Chapter 7 is sooooo long man, hopefully Chapter 8 will be done soon. :) Lots and LOTS of drama! Hope you all like it!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Gi Oh 5D's  
**

* * *

A couple weeks had passed since Carly had published her article, since then she's written a few more about the new duel gang the Thrashers. She's pretty surprised Angela didn't get to it first, but she was happy. Nothing could ruin her day, she'd gotten some praise from her boss, which was pretty rare, but she was going to bask in it while she could, she'd had coffee with Jack and gotten to know Ally a little better despite Jack's attempts to shoo Ally off.

Carly was walking up the stairs towards her apartment when she saw her door was already open. She stopped at the top of the stairs and frowned. She could've sworn she had closed the door when she had left that morning. The door looked like it was slightly off its hinges as well.

She walked towards the door, in order to inspect it more thoroughly when she caught a glimpse of her apartment. Carly gasped in surprise and tried to resist the urge to scream in terror when she saw her apartment. It was completely trashed. Her sofa had been flipped over, her precious laptop in complete ruins, her refrigerator missing all food, and the drawers to her desk opened with the papers scattered around the floor.

Panic and horror swept through her body, sending her to her knees. Who could've done this to her? She wrapped her arms around her body, in a vain attempt to keep herself together. She sat a midst the debris and took her cell phone out of her vest and called Sector Security, she could barely voice her complaint as tears ran down her cheeks and sobs shook her body.

* * *

Jack felt like he was moving in slow motion. Everything was a blur up until he had reached Carly's apartment. Ushio had called him the second he arrived at the scene and saw Carly, an emotional wreck. He had moved Carly into the hallway in order to let his forensics team investigate and called Jack, he would want to be there for her.

Jack rushed up the stairs as fast as his legs could go. At the top of the stairs he saw yellow tape covering Carly's doorway. He froze when he saw red spray painted letters covering the far wall.

"You asked for it."

His fists clenched and his violet eyes shifted over to Carly, her knees up to her chest and her head on her knees, crying. He walked over to her and sat down besides her, grabbing her shoulders and twisting her into his chest where she cried, and cried, and cried. Jack didn't seem to mind that his pure white trench coat was getting drenched with her salty tears, but this was _Carly_.

He rubbed soothing patterns all over her back in attempts to calm her down, but how could she calm down? Her day had been absolutely perfect until this happened.

A couple of hours later, everyone else was there: Yusei, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Crow and even Ally. He let out an inaudible growl when he saw the strawberry-blonde. This was, after all, her fault if she hadn't given Carly that blasted information none of this wouldn't have happened.

"What happened?" Aki asked Ushio after he came out of Carly's apartment, taking off his plastic gloves and placing them in his pocket.

"Someone, more likely some people, broke into her house. Trashed everything, even wrote a warning." Ushio replied.

All the adults among the group read the graffiti left on Carly's wall. Rua and Ruka tried to see it, but they couldn't see behind the older teenagers. Yusei sighed and looked over at Jack and Carly on the floor, propped up against the wall in the hallway. Jack was glaring at them.

Yusei raised an eyebrow at the blonde man, and followed his gaze to see that he was actually glaring at Ally who seemed to purposefully be avoiding his gaze. Yusei looked between the two, looking rather confused.

Aki detached herself from Yusei's side and walked over to Jack and tapped his shoulder. Jack looked up at her; she motioned for him to move. Jack complied and got up, having Aki replace him as Carly's wall of support only temporarily. Aki knew Jack must've been there for hours trying to comfort the girl and knew he deserved a small break in order to grab coffee or food, something to get his mind off of the current situation.

Jack moved over to the group, and headed down the stairs not before pushing Ally slightly with his shoulder.

"Hey!" Ally yelled, "What was that for?"

Yusei put a hand on her shoulder as a small warning; it was probably not a good idea to start an argument with Jack right now. Rua, Ruka and Crow looked between the two duelists wondering what was going on.

"What was that for?" Jack mocked, "What was that for? Hm, I wonder, maybe it's because this is your entire fault."

"Excuse me?" Ally asked, putting her hands on her hips.

"Yea, it is, because if you hadn't told Carly about the Thrashers she wouldn't have written that article and this never would've happened!" Jack shouted, his temper rising to an all time high. "Maybe you should just leave, go back to where you came from."

Ally's mouth dropped as Jack headed toward the stairs and left the scene.

"He's right," she whispered softly, so that only Yusei and Crow, who happened to be closest, could hear, "This is my entire fault…"

* * *

It was 8 o' clock when Ally got home. She took off her helmet and parked her D-Wheel under the stairs to her apartment, she didn't feel like bothering Jack after all he had been through today, considering it was her fault that all of this had happened, and decided that he should have his garage space back.

She took off her helmet and placed it under her arm as she walked up the stairs to her apartment and fiddled through her pockets for her keys. As she went up the stairs she couldn't help but feel bad. It was all her fault, if she hadn't opened her stupid little mouth; it always got her into trouble. Her parents never seemed to care; it was how they weaseled information out of her, anyway.

She took her keys out of her pockets and put it in the lock once she had reached the top of the stairs, she didn't bother to notice the door was slightly open as she was too wrapped up in her own thoughts. After twisting the lock forcefully, the door swung open on its own accord and that's when she noticed her trashed apartment.

Her black helmet fell from its perch under her arm, and she suppressed a scream of terror. Everything was flung across the small apartment, couch flipped over, bathroom door on the floor, TV broken in half, her extra deck strewn across the floor; all seemingly rare cards taken and all other ripped in half, and her work clothes torn and left on her, now, unmade bed.

Her knees collapsed, just like Carly's had earlier that day. Her head fell into her hands and tears started leaking out of her eyes. She looked down at the floor to see one of her picture frames in front of her. The glass broken and the picture partially ripped. It was a picture of her siblings, the twins Logan and Addison.

That was when she screamed, and she shut her eyes, letting more tears slip from them. She was frozen, and because of that she failed to notice the words above her headboard.

"You should've kept your mouth shut."

* * *

**:O OH NOES WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN NEXT? ZOMG. **

**Review and you might find out sooner then you think... ;)  
**


	7. Determination

**Sorry for the huge lag in updates! It's been what? 3 months or so? I'm such a terrible author! Chapter 8, after months of work has finally been finished, and Chapter 9 shouldn't be all that hard. I'm not going to bore you with my writing process, but I definitely know what is happening in Chapter 9 compared to Chapter 8. Anyways, I hope you enjoy! :)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's, and if I did, IT WOULDN'T BE ENDING. D:  
**

* * *

Yusei was busy working on Crow's engine for the return of the WRGP in a few months. Crow, on the other hand, was flipping through the channels on the TV lazily. They had just gotten back after trying to help Ushio and Mikage track down the Thrasher's in a vain attempt to bring justice. Jack had opted to stay with Carly, who was still an emotional wreck and probably scared to death that they would appear at her doorstep in the middle of the night. Sector Security had given her a new door, and top of the line locks for her windows and doors, but Jack still wanted to stay, "I just have too," was his only reply when Crow and Yusei had announced they were leaving.

That was when they heard a scream come from above them.

At first, Yusei had dismissed it as coming from the television, but after looking up at Crow who was staring up at the ceiling in suspicion, he knew his assumption had been incorrect. He and Crow shared eye contact for a brief second before Yusei dropped his wrench and Crow dropped the remote. They both headed for the stairs that lead to Ally's apartment.

They both ran as fast as they could, but it was Crow who had made it their first, and he could barely breathe when he saw that Ally's apartment had been trashed just like Carly's had been. Duel Monsters cards were scattered around the floor, her couch had been flipped over, bathroom door on the floor and her work uniform had been trashed. His eyes scanned the room, looking for Ally.

His eyes landed on her slender body, curled into itself, crying while staring at a broken picture frame. Crow walked over to her and encircled his arms around her shaking form in a futile attempt to calm her down. She responded to his touch by burying her face into his chest and sobbing, dropping the broken frame onto the ground, the glass scattering across the floor.

He stroked her hair softly, rubbing soothing circles onto her back while she cried and glanced over at the picture frame she had dropped. He picked it up with his free hand and looked at the slightly torn picture. The photo was of a boy and a girl, twins by the looks of it, who looked to be around Rua and Ruka's age. They had dark brown hair with what seemed to be red highlights, Crow couldn't really tell in the darkness. They had pale skin, and eyes the same color as Ally's, blue green ones that reminded him of the ocean. He could only infer that these were her twin siblings, Logan and Addison.

Crow looked over at Yusei, who was busy surveying the room, his cobalt eyes scanning every inch of floor space. Yusei walked around the room, avoiding some glass and neglected duel monsters cards that were strewn across the floor. He came to a stop by her bed, for the first time noticing the red spray paint above the headboard.

"You should've kept your mouth shut," it read.

Yusei's eyes widened slightly, there was no doubt that the Thrasher's had done this to get back at Ally. Carly was the writer, and Ally was her source. They should've figured it out sooner…

_Are we all in danger?_ Yusei thought, the Thrasher's only knew Ally and Carly's names because they were in the paper, but after finding their addresses, it wouldn't be long until every single member of Team 5D's was at risk.

Yusei tore his eyes away from the wall and walked over to Crow and Ally who were still on the floor. Ally's sobs had stopped and she was now breathing softly. She removed her head from Crow's chest and looked at both of them, her blue green eyes red from her crying.

"I'm so stupid," She said simply, looking down at the hard wood floor. "If it wasn't for me Carly wouldn't be so scared…"

Crow looked over at Yusei, his arms still encircling the strawberry blonde. "What are we gonna do?"

"The only thing we can do," The raven-haired duelist responded, grabbing one of Ally's arms and with Crow's help getting her off the ground, and getting her to stand on her shaking legs. "We're getting her out of here and calling Ushio and Mikage."

Crow nodded, and the two turbo duelists helped her down the stairs and sat her down on their sofa. Yusei went and grabbed the phone while Crow sat down besides Ally who had suddenly taken interest in the coffee table.

"You wanna talk about it?"

"No."

"Now, you're just being stubborn."

Ally broke her staring contest with the coffee table to look at him, her blue green eyes wide with fear, her hands shaking, "I'm scared, Crow," she whispered, her voice somewhat hoarse from her crying, "I… I feel like Jack is right, maybe I should just go back…"

Crow shook his head, "You can't just leave," he said, staring at her with his pure grey orbs, "You can't let some thugs run your life, and you certainly can't run away from a problem. You've gotta face it head on, and we'll be here with you; me, Yusei, Aki, Rua, Ruka, Carly and maybe even Jack." He smiled, and she returned it.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and hugged him. As his arms encircled her body, he heard a small "thank you," from the cyber duelist. They both pulled apart as Yusei walked into the room.

"They're coming," Yusei said, "Aki too."

Ally raised an eyebrow, "Aki?"

"Yea," Was his response before sitting in an armchair next to the sofa, "If anything, she's probably their next target considering she practically killed them with Rose Tentacles."

Ally nodded, and wasn't all that surprised when she heard the familiar roar of a D-Wheel engine enter the garage. The violet-haired duelist then appeared before them in her usual attire. She gave Ally a sympathizing look before sitting on the arm of the chair Yusei was sitting in, giving him a quick kiss hello.

A few minutes later, Ushio and Mikage appeared at their door, a small forensic squad behind them. Ally hesitantly led them to her apartment so that they could investigate. Mikage showed the girl back downstairs. Since Ally wasn't in hysterics like Carly had been; she'd thought it'd be a good idea to ask her some questions.

As they re-entered Jack, Crow and Yusei's apartment, they saw that everyone else had left the living room except for Aki, who was sitting on the couch.

"The boys are making some food," she said, offering a small smile to Ally, "They'd thought you might be a little hungry."

Ally returned the smile and sat next to Aki on the couch, while Mikage took the chair that Yusei had previously occupied. She took out a notepad from the pocket of her suit jacket and extracted a pen from the binding.

"Let's start from the beginning," Mikage said, "How did you guys come across the Thrashers?"

Ally explained her and Jack's duel, to the Thrasher's showing up, Aki using her psychic powers to save the boys, to her telling Carly all about them and eventually Carly writing the article leaving them to their current predicament. Aki added some comments here and there adding to the story.

Mikage had finished scribbling down the rest of her story before asking, "Do you have any past with these people?"

"No," Ally responded, "I haven't seen any of them until the other day."

"Same here," Aki added.

Mikage brought the pen to her chin in thought, "There have been some other complaints and tips about duel gangs roaming around the city, but nothing to suggest that they were harmful in any sort of way…"

Mikage then began mumbling to herself, trying to think of all of the anonymous tips they've been getting recently at Security HQ, trying desperately to make connections. After some more thinking, Mikage got up out of the arm chair, "When I get back to HQ I'll start building a case file, until then I'll go see what Ushio has uncovered," With that, she excited the living area.

Ally sighed; she hated reliving and thinking about what had happened. Seeing all of her stuff trashed, and torn, her privacy invaded. It was definitely an experience she hated. Her parents had done stuff like that. She clenched her fists tightly, digging her nails into her skin. Aki took notice of this; she looked at the strawberry blonde, genuine concern evident in her amber eyes.

"Is there something the matter?" She finally asked.

Ally glanced up at the other woman and offered her a small smile, "It's nothing, just thinking about my parents. They never respected my privacy either."

"Parent troubles?"

"Oh yea,"

"Tell me about it," Aki huffed, leaning back into the couch.

Ally grinned a little, maybe she had a little more in common with Aki then she had originally thought. "Do you still talk to your parents?"

"Yea, things are a lot better now," Aki smiled, "How about you?"

"They're the reason I graduated early and moved out," Ally responded, "At least you've reconnected with yours. I don't think I ever will."

Aki placed a hand on her shoulder, "It will get better," she said, giving her shoulder a little shake, "and if worse comes to worse you could always kidnap my parents."

Ally smiled widely at that, her first true smile in awhile. "Thanks Aki,"

"No problem."

A few seconds later, Crow came in with some food and set it in front of Ally on the coffee table.

"You'd better enjoy, I worked my butt off," Crow teased, in an attempt to lighten up Ally's mood.

Ally gave him a half smile and took a small bite of the sandwich he had given her. She grimaced and looked at Crow who had a big grin on his face. Aki held back a snicker and got up to join Yusei in the kitchen. Once she had entered the kitchen she saw Yusei, sitting in one of the kitchen chairs nursing a cup of tea.

"You look like you're in deep thought," Aki pointed out, taking the chair right next to him and putting her hands on the table, "What's up?"

Yusei looked at her, his eyes filled with concern; he turned his gaze back to his tea, trying to think of words to say. "I'm just trying to connect everything; it doesn't make any sense…"

"Well not everything has to be connected. Not everything is about the Crimson Dragon and people bent on taking over the world. Some people are just evil and want to hurt people, I should know…" Aki trailed off.

Yusei grabbed one of her hands that was resting on the table, still staring at his tea. It always amazed Aki when he did things like that; it was like a sixth sense. "You aren't like those people Aki. The Thrashers are just some thugs; cruel and decisive, you were in pain, they aren't; they're ruthless and I don't want anyone getting hurt because of them anymore."

Aki squeezed his hand and offered him a small smile. "We'll be right here with you, Yusei."

He looked up from his tea and gave her a soft kiss on the lips, "Thanks."

With that the couple got up and returned to the living room to find Ally and Crow throwing couch pillows at each other. Both Aki and Yusei gave the pair strange looks as they entered.

"Tell me my food is awesome!"

"If I did I would be _lying_!"

"Lying is fine in small doses!"

Ally kept on laughing, and was starting to become her normal stubborn self. Crow always knew how to make people feel better, but both Aki and Yusei couldn't help but think that this was different. The two redheads couldn't see it, but they had a different connection. Sure, Ally had bonded with most of the members of Team 5D's, but she was closest to Crow above all. They'll just have to see how things play out… you never know they may be adding a new member if things kept progressing the way they were.

* * *

Ally was on the couch, a thin blanket covering her, staring at the ceiling. The boys had offered her the couch for tonight considering both Ushio and Mikage said that it would be interfering with the crime scene if she re-entered her apartment before they had finished gathering all the forensics they could. Ally sighed, she knew that they were trying to make her hopeful, but reality was she knew that the Thrashers were good. She had heard them talk earlier at Carly's apartment, "there are no fingerprints, no fibers, nothing."

Ally turned on her side, staring at the coffee table, glaring at it. The Thrashers had gone and done what her parents had done her entire life, invaded her privacy, made her feel vulnerable, but this was the last straw. The Thrashers weren't going to keep her silent; she was going to do everything in her power to stop them from wrecking havoc on Neo Domino.

Nothing was going to stop her, not Yusei, Jack, Carly, Aki, the twins… not even Crow.

* * *

**Hope you enjoyed, please review! :D**


	8. Trouble

_I know, I am the _worst_ authoress in the history of ever! But school has been taking a toll, again and as much as I hate to admit it my semi-non-existent love life is going into full swing. At times like this I think that being a teenage isn't all it's cracked up to be. I am so so so 100x sorry for this long awaited update, I hope you didn't forget to much in my absence! xD_

_Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5d's and if I did, it definitely wouldn't have ended. :(_

_Without further adieu, the long awaited chapter 8!  
_

* * *

Ally woke up the next morning to someone coming up the stairs from the garage. She sat up on the couch, stretching her back, trying to work out the kinks in her after sleeping on a couch for the past 7 (more like 3) hours. She looked over to see it was Jack coming up the stairs. She sighed; she was going to apologize for yesterday. He was right; it had been her fault all of this had happened.

When she looked at him, he looked confused. She wasn't that surprised at his expression, after all she was in _his_ house on _his_ couch. She took the blanket off of her and stood up in her pajamas. Jack raised an eyebrow.

"I just wanted to say, I'm sorry." She said simply.

Jack huffed. Even though he was happy she was apologizing she still was a 1.5 on his annoyance scale. He only nodded as a response and went up the stairs toward his room. Ally watched him leave, at least he accepted it.

"Deep down he appreciates it."

Ally turned around to see Yusei in the doorway to the kitchen, toast in one hand, paper in the other.

"I hope…" Ally replied, looking back at the stairs for a moment before turning all of her attention toward Yusei. "Where's Aki?"

The violet-haired woman/Yusei's girlfriend had also slept over last night. The dark haired man didn't lift an eye from his newspaper, "Sleeping." Trying to hide the small blush that dusted his cheeks, but Ally could still see the faint red.

"Oh, I see." Ally mocked, rocking back and forth on her heels.

Yusei nudged her with his elbow, toast still in hand. Ally laughed, and looked at the clock above the doorframe, "Wow, it's already 10:30."

"Oh crap, is it?" Yusei asked, looking up from his newspaper to the clock.

"Yea, why?"

"Crow has work in 15 minutes, I gotta get him up." The man replied, walking into the kitchen to set his things down.

Ally waved her hand, "Don't worry about it, I'll do it."

"Really?"

"Yea, sure, it's no big deal." She replied, hurrying up the stairs. Once she reached the top she walked to Crow's room. She knocked once, "Crow!"

She waited for an answer, tapping her foot impatiently. She knocked once again, "Crow!"

After she didn't receive an answer, she opened the door. Crow was under his blankets, his hair a mess, with his head tucked under the pillow. "Crow, c'mon you gotta get up, work beckons!"

Crow mumbled in his sleep and turned on his side, facing the wall and away from Ally. The strawberry-blonde sighed, shaking him with both her hands, "Crow, you have to get up!"

Crow swatted her hands away, "Go away, sleep now, work later."

Ally growled, "I told Yusei that I'd get you up, and I'm going to do it."

She stepped onto his bed, jumping on it. "CROW! CROW!" She continued jumping, making sure that she was bouncing right next to him.

Crow shot awake, grabbing Ally's hand and pulling her down. She yelped and landed on her side by Crow, facing him. His eyes were snapped shut, but he had a smirk on his lips, "Just be quiet and go back to sleep."

Ally silently thanked whatever higher being there was that his eyes were shut so that he couldn't see the blush spread across her cheeks. "Crow," she whispered, a little breathless.

"Shhhh," he responded, keeping a firm grip on her arm.

"Crow, you have to get up, you have work."

"Work can wait," He said.

Ally struggled against his grip, trying to pry his fingers from around her arm. "Crow, I have work too, and I need a new uniform, remember?"

Remember? Of course he remembered. He remembered full well what happened yesterday, and the next time he saw the Thrashers he would give _them_ a good _thrashing_. But, for now, he wanted sleep, was that too much to ask?

"Ally, just be quiet, and close your eyes."

"I'd rather not."

"Don't be stubborn."

"Crow, you have to get up. Do you want Yusei to come in here and wake you up with me?"

"Nah, I'd prefer neither of you, but I don't think Yusei would appreciate being in my bed."

Ally's blush intensified.

"Am I making you blush?" He asked, his eyes still closed. It seemed like all the boys in this apartment had some sort of sixth sense thing going on.

"No…" she muttered.

Crow smirked, "Do you know what time it is?"

"10:30."

Crow's eyes shot wide open, he saw Ally staring at him, smirking, with a blush on her face, but disregarded it. "10:30? Why didn't you wake me up!"

"I've been trying to, and this is what it got me." Ally said, sweeping her hand around to indicate what Crow had pulled on her while she had been trying to wake him up.

It was Crow's turn to blush, a small hue of pink dancing around his cheeks. "Oh…" He let go of her hand, "Well, you better get out now, I have to change."

"Yea," Ally agreed, getting up and exiting the room.

* * *

After completing her shift at Café la Geen, Ally made her way via D-Wheel to the Security Maintenance Bureau in the heart of Neo Domino City. She was accompanied by both Yusei and Aki, who were both interested in what Mikage and Ushio had uncovered from last night.

The trio parked their bikes, entered the main lobby of the building and went up the elevator. When the doors opened all they saw was chaos. Officers were running about, papers tossed everywhere. It looked like someone had turned the place upside down. It was only by sheer luck that Aki saw Mikage and hurried over to her.

"What's going on?" Yusei asked as soon as Mikage spotted them.

Mikage looked up at the trio, her hair was messy and she seemed very tired. Aki looked over the woman; it wasn't like Mikage to be so disheveled. The detective was usually more organized and put together.

She ran a hand through her untidy hair, sighing heavily. She looked all of them straight in the eyes. "They came here."

They couldn't believe their ears. The Thrashers?_ Here_? It couldn't be. Ally looked down at her black boots, biting her lip. Yusei looked up at the ceiling, as if it held all the answers to their problems, and walked away from Mikage. Aki placed a hand on the detective's shoulder, squeezing it.

"It's okay," Aki whispered, attempting to comfort her.

Ally came up on the other side of her, "What did they take?" she demanded, not bothering to clear her head before she piled on the questions. Ally was to tied up in her emotions to think straight.

Mikage looked at the strawberry-blonde, "I'm sorry…"

"I don't need an apology right now Mikage," Ally snapped, smashing her hand against a nearby desk, "What did they take!"

Aki glared at Ally. It was uncharacteristic of her to get angry, especially at someone like Mikage who had been trying to help them ever since Carly's apartment was wrecked.

"They took all of the files surrounding their case," Mikage replied, looking away from Ally's scared blue-green eyes, "and all the information we had on Team 5D's, your addresses, phone numbers, records, everything."

Aki's hand fell from Mikage's shoulder. She clenched her fist looking away from her friend and looking at where Ally was standing. However, the waitress wasn't there anymore, she was running down the hall away from them. Aki sighed, she was scared too, but Ally… Ally had every reason to be scared, and more. After all, both she and Carly were their biggest threats, and if the Thrasher's had _everything_ on them, who knows how safe they'll be.

"I'll go tell Yusei," Aki murmured, leaving the police detective to her own thoughts.

The violet haired woman found him by one of the giant windows that covered the Security Maintenance Bureau. She informed him of what Mikage had told her. Aki's eyes watered up slightly, but she brushed them away from the back of her hand. She was scared yes, everyone was scared, but for some reason Aki felt like she was the next on their hit list. Yusei looked at Aki, wrapping his arms around her; she buried her face in the crook of his neck. She inhaled his scent, a combination of cinnamon and mint, as he placed his chin at the top of her head.

"I'll keep you safe," he whispered, kissing the top of her head.

Ushio barging in disturbed the moment. "I've got something!" He exclaimed throughout the office.

Aki and Yusei looked up at him, hope filling their eyes. "What is it?" Aki questioned, moving towards the former Sector Security Officer.

"Tapes from the security cameras, I've got clean shots of the Thrashers breaking in. For people who cleaned up a crime scene very well, they made a stupid mistake."

Aki smiled wide, looking at Yusei, her eyes gleaming, "Ally and Carly are going to be so happy!"

Yusei nodded, looking around the office quickly, "Speaking of Ally, where is she?"

Aki looked away from him to look at the hallway Ally had run down a few minutes ago, "She left after Mikage told us what happened. I didn't go after her because, well, I figured she'd probably want some alone time."

Yusei nodded, "Well then, let's go tell her the happy news."

* * *

The couple could barely contain their excitement when they walked into the garage. A grin was plastered on Aki's face, while Yusei, although keeping his calm expression, looked somewhat eager as well. They found Ally on a stool, looking over her engine. No one else seemed to be home at the moment.

"Ally," Aki exclaimed once they had entered the garage, "We've got some good news!"

The Cyber Duelist looked up from her work to look over at the couple walking hand in hand, "What?" She smirked, "You guys are getting married?"

"No," Yusei responded, as Aki shot him a glare. Both of them were glad that Ally was somewhat back to her normal self. After what had happened at the Bureau, Aki thought that the girl would be spiraling out of control.

"Well then what is it?" the strawberry-blonde asked, trying to hide her giggles of amusement.

"We'll tell you when everyone gets here." Aki said.

Ally stuck out her tongue at the psychic and looked back at her D-Wheel, examining the engine. "Well that's stupid…" she muttered, causing Yusei and Aki to snicker.

* * *

In a matter of minutes, Ally couldn't contain her excitement any longer. For the duration of the waiting period, she had fruitlessly attempted to keep herself occupied. At first she sat down, watching some TV to kill the time, and when that didn't help her, she turned to doing puzzles. When the twins came, they started helping her rebuild her deck that had been torn apart when the Thrasher's had raided her home. Eventually, the only person left to wait for was Crow. Everyone else was currently present: Yusei, Aki, Jack, Rua and Ruka. Carly was busy on vacation, she had decided to take some break time and go see her family.

"If Crow doesn't walk through that door in 3 seconds, I'm going to die." Ally groaned, flopping herself on the couch she now called a temporary bed. She put her head in her hands.

Rua and Ruka sat beside her, putting their head in their hands as well; mimicking the older duelist. They too were excited about the news Yusei and Aki were going to share and Crow's absence was making them more anxious.

"Patience is a virtue," Aki commented.

"Well patience can go die."

"… Have you always been this emo?"

"Put a sock in it, Jack."

"Make me."

The door swung open, at that moment, revealing a giant mass of orange hair. Everyone looked up to see Crow standing in the doorway, breathing heavily.

"I came as fast as I could," Crow panted, taking a few steps towards everyone else. That was before Ally got up from the couch, ran towards him and dragged him the rest of the way.

"Sit," she ordered, pushing him towards one of the armchairs.

"Do I get a cookie?" Crow asked sarcastically, sitting in the seat.

He was ignored, however as Ally returned to her earlier spot and looked over at Yusei and Aki who were standing near a wall. "So? Are you gonna tell us now?" She asked, clasping her hands together in an attempt to contain her excitement.

"Well," Aki started, "after you left the Security Maintenance Bureau, Ushio uncovered some new evidence."

Looks of shock and happiness swept the room. Everyone seemed be on the edge of their seats waiting for either Aki or Yusei to continue. After a couple of seconds of waiting, Jack broke the silence.

"Are you gonna tell us or do we have to beg like dogs?"

Everyone, excluding the twins gave him a sour look before Yusei continued, "They have footage of them breaking in, so they can identify everyone in their gang and hopefully track them down. Mikage said even though they took everything, security was going to restart the investigation and keep all their information under lock and key."

The room fell dead silent; it seemed as if no one was breathing. Actually, Ally almost stopped breathing. She clutched her chest, a wave of relief crashing down over her. She felt like she was going to cry.

"Ally, are you okay?" Ruka asked, grabbing the red-head's free hand and squeezing it.

"Yea, I'm fine," She told the younger girl, ruffling her and her brother's heads. "Relieved would be the better word."

"That's good," Rua commented, fixing his now messed up hair. "Do you think Ushio and Mikage will catch them?"

"If I know Ushio and Mikage, and I _know_ Ushio and Mikage, they aren't going to stop until they're all behind bars." Crow said wrapping his arm around Ally's shoulder's in a one-sided hug.

Unfortunately, the door bell rang, causing everyone to look over at the front door and effectively ruining the cheerful atmosphere. They all looked around the room, everyone was accounted for; so who could possibly be at the front door?

"I'll get it," Jack volunteered, gathering his enormous white coat and walking over to the front door.

When he opened the door, he saw a panicked woman with auburn hair and green eyes who had a young boy with brown hair and red highlights clutching her hand. She gazed at him, and started firing off questions. Jack was caught off guard by the onslaught of questions the woman gave him. Before he could answer one, another left her mouth and entered his ears.

"Have you seen the girl that lives above you? We were visiting and there's police tape. She has red hair, blue-green eyes…" the woman trailed off, tears escaping her eyes.

A man with dark brown hair came up behind the woman, a young girl, similar to the young boy in his arms. "It's okay, honey," he said wrapping his free arm around the distressed woman, "We're going to find her…"

Jack watched the scene and looked over his shoulder to everyone in the apartment and motioned for them all to come over. They all looked around to see the woman crying, and a man comforting her.

The man put his daughter down next to her twin brother and spoke up, "Have you seen Ally Davis perchance?"

"I'm right here," Ally said coming up behind Jack. She froze when she fully recognized who was there. "Mom…? Dad…?"

"Ally!" Her mother shouted, dropping the young boy's hand and wrapping her arms around her daughter. Ally, however, wasn't returning the hug. She let her arms fall limply next to her as her mother pulled her into a death grip.

Crow raised an eyebrow, he knew Ally was on rough terms with her parents, but they didn't seem all that strict… They looked happy, overjoyed even, but something seemed wrong. The way Ally was reacting, he couldn't quite place his finger on it, but it seemed off in a way. Aki, on the other hand, instantly didn't like what she was seeing. She, like Crow, had a feeling something was wrong, and she knew deep down that she was right; the violet haired woman knew trouble when she saw it.

And this scene, had trouble written _all_ over it.

* * *

_I just love leaving you guys with cliffhangers. xD Don't forget to review!  
_


	9. Mom? Dad?

**Hey guys! Long time no see! Sorry it's been sometime, I feel like my muse has taken a vacation ever since 5D's ended, and then I found some other things to occupy my limited free time. But, now it is summer and I can focus on some more important things such as this story. So, without further adieu, chapter 9!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's**

* * *

Ally stood there, shock written all over her face as her mother tightened her death grip. After the initial surprise wore off, the redhead started to pry her mother's hands away from her.

"…Mom," she rasped, trying to get a control on her breathing, "Need… oxygen…"

"Oh, whoops!" the woman answered, taking a step away from her, allowing her daughter to breathe.

Ally took a quick intake of air, gasping to get her breathing back under control. "Mom…" she started, racking her brain for the right words to say, especially in front of her father, "What are you guys doing here?"

Her dad was the one who answered, stepping in front of Mrs. Davis and the twins, "Remember? We were going to come and visit this week after you had settled in."

"I don't remember that…" Ally trailed off, looking behind her to see that everyone was staring at her, raised eyebrows and confused expressions present on all of her friends. "Guys, these are my parents, and my younger siblings."

"Oh honey! I didn't realize you had already made friends here!" Her mother exclaimed, clapping her hands frivolously.

"Yea, Mom… This is Crow, Yusei, Jack, Aki, and the younger twins are Rua and Ruka," she said, pointing at each person, "How about you guys come in…" She hesitated, glancing at the boys for permission.

"Yea, c'mon in!" Crow said, waving the family in and leading everyone back towards the living room. Crow and Aki exchanged quick glances with one another, before looking at Ally who seemed to be panicking, which was definitely abnormal. Considering the past couple of weeks with Ally living above the boys she had always exerted excitement and happiness; she was rarely if ever shaken up, not counting the Thrasher's incident, and was stubborn, but never panicked. This was a different side both Aki and Crow saw and neither seemed to be liking where it was going.

Upon entering the living room, the groups split up, Jack left to go upstairs. He had no interest in Ally; therefore he had _no_ interest in her family. Aki suggested that since both sets of twins were close in age that they go with Yusei and her to the basement and look at the D-Wheels. It seemed that the Davis' were about to protest before Ally shot them a look which seemed to keep them quiet. Crow stayed with Ally, since Aki was leaving it seemed that she should have at least some support when confronting her parents.

The Davis' took up the couch and Ally and Crow sat in armchairs near the couple, Crow near Nathan, Mr. Davis, and Ally near her mother, Elena.

"Young lady," Nathan said, in a somewhat threatening tone, "You have a lot of explaining to do."

Ally glanced at Crow very quickly, "Crow, how about you go see what Jack's up too."

"But-"

"Please, Crow?" Ally asked, flashing him a quick, fake smile.

Crow nodded, he didn't like it, but at the same time he didn't want to intrude upon their sure to be private conversation, and although he wanted to give Ally moral support he knew she would be upset if he didn't listen and left. He didn't want to, but he had too. If only Aki had decided to stay, she was a stronger force then he was. Crow trudged up the stairs, stopping once he reached the top and sat down, waiting for their conversation to be over.

Once Ally knew Crow was out of earshot she looked at both her mother and her father. Neither looked to happy with her at the moment, and in a way she couldn't blame them, but then again she wasn't living with them anymore and what she wanted to tell them about was her business. Especially the Thrashers, even if they tried they weren't going to weasel that information out of her.

* * *

"Alexandria Caroline Davis," her father began, uh-oh the full name, she was in for it, "why aren't you in your own apartment?"

"There was a tiny break in…" Ally trailed off, glancing down at the floor.

"I knew it! I knew it!" Her father shouted, getting up from the couch and beginning to pace around the living room, "You should've stayed back home, not come here!"

"Dear," her mother said soothingly, grabbing Nathan's arm and sitting him down again, "Use your indoor voice, please."

Nathan took a deep breath, removing his wife's hand from around his arm and continuing to question his eldest daughter. "Why are you here then, with these, these, _boys_?"

"Dad, it's not a dirty word." Ally shot back, ignoring the warning look her mother sent her. "They just offered me a place to stay while everything's being repaired; it's not a big deal."

"A big deal? Honey, they have criminal markings." Her mother whispered.

Ally rolled her eyes at her mother's behavior, "I told you, it's not a big deal, they were punished for crimes beyond their control, Mom and they're nice people."

Both her parents still didn't seem to like their daughter's living situation, however decided to accept it for what it was for now. Like she had said, it was only temporary and she'd be back to living in her own apartment after everything had been fixed. The questions didn't stop there though.

"Are you done chasing this irrational dream of yours? Becoming a pro-duelist or whatever it is called these days?" Nathan asked in a tone that resembled that of asking what an old buddy was up to these days over a cup of tea.

Ally narrowed her eyes at her father, "No," she replied coldly, "Are you done yet?"

"Don't you use that tone of voice with me, young lady. You may be an adult, but I am still your father and I will _not_ take that from you. Understand?"

"Yes dad."

"Good." He replied, "If you'll excuse me, I'm going to get Logan and Addison and we're going to leave."

"But, I haven't even said "Hi" to them yet!" Ally exclaimed, slipping into a hysteric tone of voice. "You can't leave before I see them!"

"I'll bring them up to say goodbye, and then we'll be staying in town for a few days, you can always come by then." Nathan answered his hysteric daughter before approaching the basement steps, "Only come if you've decided to come home, or don't come back at all."

Ally's eyes began to water at his words; he always knew what to say to get under her skin. Logan and Addison were a lot to her and he was using them to threaten her into coming back home. It was sick and cruel. She then turned her attention to her mother, who was digging around in her bag for something. Elena turned back to her daughter with an envelope in hand.

"This is from Grandpa Judai and Grandma Asuka," she said, giving the envelope to her daughter, "I don't understand why they keep sending these cards to us, I guess it's so your father has an excuse to come see you…"

Her mother's eyes began to swim with tears, "You know he doesn't mean it, you can come and visit anytime you want! I love you, honey." Elena wrapped her arms around Ally, giving her a quick squeeze then returning to her bag and getting something else out.

She handed Ally a pair of brand new pink pointe shoes and some other necessities.

"Mom, you know I-"

"I know, honey, just take them. You never know."

Ally nodded and looked over to see that her Dad had returned with the twins. Logan and Addison smiled at her from their position next to their father. Ally got up and held her arms out, immediately the twins ran to her, wrapping their arms around their eldest sister. Ally buried her face in the tops of their heads, absorbing the scent of home.

"I'll come and visit soon, I promise." She said, letting go of them.

They each nodded in return.

"Love you, Ally." They whispered back.

"E-mail me." Addison whimpered, trying to hold back the tears from their very brief reunion, "I really miss you."

"Me too," Logan replied, wiping his face of the tears that already streaked down his face, "But don't tell anyone I said that."

Ally chuckled at her brother's boyish behavior, "Don't worry."

"C'mon kids," Nathan said, "It's time to leave."

And with that, the Davis family left the apartment, allowing Jack, Yusei, Aki, Crow, Rua and Ruka to return to the living room. Ally stared at the door they had just left through. She didn't even realize she was crying until Ruka handed her a tissue. "Thanks," she said to the teal-haired girl.

"Geez," Crow said, "and I thought having no parents sucked."

Aki smacked him in the arm at his remark, causing the carrot-top to wince slightly. "…Ouch..."

Ally shrugged off the comments, looking down at the things her mother had given her. She couldn't wait to open the letter, next to her friends her grandparents were the closest thing Ally had to a support system. They had even been good duelist in their teenage years, even beyond, it always made her wonder why her mother, who grew up surrounded by Duel Monsters, would marry someone who despised it.

She then looked at the ballet shoes in her other hand. The ribbons were threaded through her fingers, the shoes hanging by her side. When her apartment was cleaned she'd probably end up putting them away…

"Hey Ally, what are those?" Rua asked, always the curious one.

The strawberry-blonde was snapped out of her thoughts, dragging her attention back to her friends and away from the shoes. "These are ballet shoes, pointe shoes to be exact."

Jack examined them; looking at them as though they would kick him in the stomach. He pushed at one with his pointer finger, then stepped away surprised by the weight the shoe carried.

"They look beautiful," Ruka commented, looking at the shoes with wonder.

"They look painful," Aki remarked, giving the shoes a once over.

"Well, they are," Ally replied, holding the shoes by the arch instead of the ribbons, "They're made out of wood, see?" She promptly hit Crow over the head with one, demonstrating her point.

"HEY!" Crow yelled, rubbing the back of his head, and giving Ally a mock glare. "Those things hurt!"

"Yea, now imagine them on your feet."

"Touché."

"Ally could you dance in them?" Rua asked, eyes shining.

Ally looked at the older twin, and then back at the shoes, then back at Rua his eyes still shining with hope. In reality, she didn't want to because deep, deep down she missed those painful things, but putting them on felt like she had given up. She had given in to what her parents had wanted; a more stable career something aside from dueling. Ally glanced around the room: Ruka shared the same hopeful expression as her brother, desperately wanting to see Ally in action. Aki looked skeptical still not entirely believing someone could wear the wooden shoes, much less _dance _in them. Yusei continued to wear his thoughtful expression, glancing at the shoes looking at them like a blueprint, looking for a flaw in the design. Jack seemed too care less, but that's just Jack his opinion didn't matter sometimes. Finally her eyes landed on Crow, he gave her a shrug.

"It's your choice," He said simply. She knew he couldn't make the choice for her, but she wished he could.

"Fine," Ally sighed. Rua and Ruka let out simultaneous cheers of excitement, grabbing the boys and urging them to help move the furniture so that Ally could perform properly.

Aki walked over to the strawberry-blonde, placing a hand on her shoulder, "Are you sure? I mean, it's your choice, do whatever you want, but just know that you got this far. Don't think about going back."

Ally nodded her head. "Aki come with me to get some stuff from my apartment."

Aki raised her eyebrows in a curious manner.

"Well, I'm not dancing in jeans stupid."

* * *

**Thanks for reading guys! Don't forget to review! :)**


	10. Revenge

**I know, it's been awhile. But, I suck at keeping up with multi-chapters, but thankfully, chapter 11 is now finished, so this bad boy is posted. Thankfully there is only a few more chapters till the end so cross your fingers and hope I can crank those chapters out with no problem.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Yugioh 5D's. **

* * *

Aki and Ally climbed up the stairs two by two. Once they had reached the top, both girls ducked under the caution tape and entered Ally's apartment. By now most of the room had been cleaned up, the only place left was Ally's bed area.

Both girls ignored the graffiti above the headboard and marched straight over to Ally's dresser. The strawberry blonde grabbed a pair of pink tights, a t-shirt, and black spandex shorts.

Aki wolf-whistled playfully, "Dressing to impress?"

Ally suppressed a blush of embarrassment. "I knew some girls who wore shorter."

"Now, that's just gross." Aki said, wincing in the process.

"I know," Ally commented, heading into the bathroom to change.

Once the door had been closed, Aki walked over and stood by the door, resting her back against the wall. She looked at the graffiti, reading the warning over and over again; memorizing the boxy handwriting. These thugs were crazy, and quite frankly, Aki was a little fearful of them. They had done so much harm to all of her friends over the past few weeks, sometimes it felt like she was counting down the days before they came after her too. Next to Carly and Ally, Aki also had a giant target on her back.

The bathroom door opened making Aki loose her train of thought. Ally came out in her respective dance attire.

"What? No tutu?" Aki chided.

Ally shoved the violet-haired girls shoulder, "Very funny."

The two girls exited Ally's home without another word and rushed down the stairs back to the living room. They found the coffee table, rug and an arm chair moved and everyone sitting on the couch. The twins seemed giddy with excitement, their legs bouncing up and down in sync.

"No tutu?" Crow asked sarcastically, giving Ally a grin.

"Already pulled that one," Aki answered.

"Are you guys ready?" Ally asked ignoring both Crow and Aki's comments. The twins looked at each other wearing similar expressions of enthusiasm. They turned to look at Ally, nodding their head vigorously.

Ally giggled softly and slipped on her toe pads and pointe shoes while Aki took her seat by the boys and Ruka. After Ally was finished she walked to the center of the room and looked at the twins.

"So what do you guys want to see?" she questioned, standing their rather awkwardly avoiding Crow's gawking and everyone else's analytical stares. "Leaps, turns, jumps?"

"Um…" Ruka pondered, trying to think of something.

"Do one of those spinny thingys!" Rua announced, moving his hands about for emphasis.

"A pirouette?" the ballerina raised an eyebrow. "Sure easy-peasy."

She positioned herself and turned with ease on the tops of her shoes. Once she was finished turning she looked at the looks of excitement and astonishment.

"That. Was. AWESOME!" Rua exclaimed.

"Didn't that, ya know, hurt?" Aki asked.

"No, why would it hurt?" the strawberry-blonde retorted.

"Well, you kinda just turned… On a block of wood…" Yusei commented.

The red-head looked at them in disbelief. "You actually thought that was hard?"

They all exchanged glances. They all seemed to be at a loss, anyone could turn, but who would want to on a block… of wood. If they hadn't known Ally for quite some time, they might've thought she was insane.

"Well, yea…" Ruka said.

"That was only a single; you guys haven't even seen a double or a triple." Ally said, crossing her arms, basking in their amazement. "Keep in mind; I've been dancing since I was 3."

"Wait, it's possible to do more than one?" Jack asked speaking up for the first time completely ignoring Ally's other comment.

"Yea, I'll show you," the ballerina said, getting into position and performing a multitude of pirouettes, going on and on until she felt like she was going to puke from spinning so much.

When Ally stopped she put her hands on her knees, trying to catch her breath. She was out of shape after not having danced in months and she had just performed pretty difficult moves without properly warming up. She mentally berated herself for that one.

She felt a hand gently grasp her shoulder. The red-head looked up to see Crow above her, worry evident in his eyes.

"I'm fine," she wheezed, "really."

Crow raised his eyebrow skeptically, not believing a word she said. Ally sighed, continuing to catch her breath.

"I'm seriously fine, just a bit out of shape." She assured, standing up right once again, ignoring the pain in her limbs and the worried looks from her friends. She looked at the twins, excitement still burning behind the worry in their eyes.

"What do you guys want to see next?" she pressed, because that's what ballerina's do best; they go on without worrying about the consequences.

* * *

Aki was on her way home from the boys. After spending countless hours over there, it had finally been time to say goodbye and head home. Currently, she was crossing the Daedalus Bridge overlooking the small stretch of ocean that separated the two halves of Neo Domino City.

As she was crossing, Aki took in the sounds of the waves and the scent that floated off of the water. She was so focused on it, she barely noticed the four D-Wheels that were beginning to box her in until it was too late. She cursed herself under her breath. Rule number one on a D-Wheel: always be alert.

The violet-haired woman tried to remain calm be trying to steer herself out of the blockade, but to no avail. The panic truly began to set in, when a cold voice echoed through her ears.

"You should've kept your powers to yourself."

Aki's eyes widened in horror as she recognized the voice as the blonde leader of the Thrashers who had appeared the night Jack and Ally had dueled. Another colder, and if at all possible, creepier voice filled her ears after that.

"Little girls shouldn't play with the big boys."

As if that was their cue, the D-Wheels began slamming into her, trying to throw her off balance. Aki gripped her handle bars, trying to stay composed. She reached for her deck, ready to summon _any_ monster to help her, but another D-Wheel had slammed into her side.

Unable to regain control, Aki flew off of her vehicle, rolling onto the pavement, as her D-Wheel skidded on its side to a halt. Aki was flung across the pavement, her body landing with a sickening thud near the edge of the road. She faintly heard the Thrasher's laughter as they stopped right by her limp body.

"Well, well, well," The one with the creepier voice spoke, "Look's like she figured out she wasn't cut out for the big leagues."

Aki looked up from under her destroyed helmet to see a brunette with ruthless gold eyes staring at her. She could barely suppress a shiver from staring into those unforgiving eyes, but her mind was beginning to cloud and she was losing her focus, fast. She attempted a growl at their remarks but it hardly came off as ferocious more so of a weak animal.

"To bad too, she was a cutie." He remarked.

"About as cute as that red-head from a couple weeks ago," the blonde laughed, poking the other in the ribs playfully.

The brunette smirked, "Agreed, Andy, agreed."

Aki scowled at them, as they pulled away from her, laughing manically as they went. She carefully reached inside her pocket and pulled out her phone, careful to not move herself in case she suffered a head or back injury. She pressed speed dial 1 on her phone and prayed that Yusei would pick up and figure out what was going on before she lost consciousness.

* * *

Yusei had just finished putting the coffee table back in place when his cell phone rang. He looked at the caller ID briefly before answer the phone.

"Forget something, Aki?" Yusei asked playfully. After a few minutes of silence, Yusei took the phone away from his ear and examined it. He was pretty sure she had called him, but all he heard on the phone were the noises of the Daedalus Bridge in the background.

"Something wrong, Yusei?" Crow asked helping Ally put the arm chair in its proper position.

"Yea, Aki called, but she's not talking…" he drifted off.

"Butt dial?" Ally suggested trying to put the mechanic's mind at ease.

"I guess, but maybe we should go and check, just to make sure." Yusei said, beginning to get an uncomfortable feeling in the pit of his stomach.

"Sure, whatever you say." Crow agreed, picking his helmet up and racing downstairs to the basement with Jack, Yusei, Rua and Ruka in tow. Ally, having already changed back into her normal clothes, grabbed her helmet and mounted her D-Wheel where she parked it earlier that day.

In minutes, the group was off on D-Wheel and Duel Board alike. Once on the Daedalus Bridge everyone began searching for Aki's D-Wheel while simultaneously trying to assure Yusei that everything was fine.

But everything wasn't fine. After roughly 10 minutes of searching they found a red D-Wheel smoking and crashed against the walls of the bridge several feet away from a woman who was dressed suspiciously like Aki.

Once Yusei saw the scene, he revved his engine in the direction and took off towards the wreck. He hopped off his motorcycle and ran to his girlfriend as fast as his muscles would allow.

"Whatever you do, _don't_ move her!" He could hear Ally's instruction ricochet off the high winds, but he barely took notice of it.

"Aki!" He cried, kneeling at her side carefully. "Are you hurt?"

He got a groan of response in return, "Sorry stupid question."

Yusei looked over her limp body, searching for any signs of an obvious injury. His eyes immediately landed on a dark stain that seemed to be growing bigger and bigger out of her side. "Guys!" he shouted, grabbing the attention of his companions. "She's bleeding!"

Immediately, everyone came rushing over. Looks of panic swept across all of their faces. The twins' eyes began to swell with tears. Crow and Ally put their arms around the twins in a comforting manner. Jack looked on at the gruesome scene, trying to think of some words to keep everyone together.

"Okay, here's what we gotta do," Ally said, beating Jack to the punch. "Yusei, but pressure on the wound until the paramedics get here, and try and keep her conscious."

Yusei nodded as he put his gloved hand on the wound and pressed down eliciting a scream of torture from Aki. Yusei moved the hair out of her face and whispered soothing words to her in order to keep her calm and focused.

"You can't move, Aki, okay? Just stay calm, I'm right here." He assured her, grabbing hold of her hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Jack, you go with Rua and Ruka and call 911." Jack gave a solemn nod to the strawberry blonde and moved the twins away from the terrifying scene.

Finally, Ally's gaze landed on Crow, "Guess that leaves us," Ally commented worry sweeping across her face as she truly took in the scene.

In retrospect, it could've been much worse, but it still didn't help the fact that it looked oddly suspicious. Why would Aki wipe out so suddenly? The violet-haired woman had plenty of practice on her D-Wheel, and the boys had just updated her engine and software not even a couple of weeks ago. There was definitely more to what happened, but Ally couldn't put her finger on it. Was it a set up? What was going on? Was it-

"You're doing fine," Crow said softly grabbing her hand and effectively dragging Ally out of her train of thought.

Ally gave him a weak grin, "C'mon lets use the D-Wheels and block some traffic. We'd better hurry too, rush hours gonna start soon."

But still, in the back of their minds something was going on. They just needed to get to the bottom of it.

* * *

**And there you go, chapter 10! :D Please review! **


End file.
